Potter's Unfortunate Return
by Mirky
Summary: Dead people just didn’t appear on your doorstep with smiles and hopeful eyes… until now that is. James & Lily are alive, Harry's NOT happy when he finds out some truths - he had been played for a fool. Harry could never forgive them, never.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Potter's Unfortunate Return

**Summary:** Dead people just didn't appear on your doorstep with smiles and hopeful eyes… until now that is.

**Warning:** No Pairing, Little Angst, and Weasley's on Harry's side. If you're expecting Harry to hug his parents and be all 'happy' in this fic then hit the back button. Enjoy!

* * *

**Potter's Unfortunate Return**

As a young boy sleeping beneath the steps Harry had always dreamt of his parents bursting through the front door, demanding him to be returned, and he living happily ever after with a full tummy and lots of love… but those were children fantasies. Fantasies Harry hadn't indulged in, in quite some time. He had always known his parents would never save him from his evil relatives because they were dead, dead people just didn't appear on your doorstep with smiles and hopeful eyes… until now that is.

Harry stared. His breath was caught in his chest as he took in every line, every curve, every indent of the faces he had only seen in pictures except they were aged, they didn't look like his parents but Harry was sure the two before him were no doubt Lily and James Potter. He couldn't breathe; he couldn't think all that well. It was all he could do just to remain standing.

"Who's there boy?" Vernon's gruff question bounced off him as he stared, the pounding of his heart and rushing blood leaving him deaf. A meaty hand clamped on his shoulder and he was moved aside, for once he was grateful for the girth of his uncle who unintentionally hid him. Silence stretched as Vernon's face seemed to pale and his hand slid to the knob of the door tightening until his knuckles skin stretched and shook. "Who are you?" he all but growled.

Harry could feel himself begin to shake, was it shock? "Vernon, dear, who's at the door?" Petunia who was wiping her hands on her apron stepped out of the kitchen.

Vernon didn't bother to acknowledge, he merely stepped aside, the front door opening wider as Harry slid farther into the gap. Petunia stared, her nostrils flared and the shock quickly left her as the deep well of anger and resentment she held locked away opened, "How dare you darken our door!" her cheeks colored in her rage, "Leave!" deep breadth, "Now!"

Lily glanced at her husband, "Now Petunia…" she tried to continue but Vernon without so much as a word slammed the door shut into their faces. "That went better than I expected." She muttered.

James, not one to be ignored raised his fist ready to pound on the door when he and his wife heard, "Dobby!" both glanced at one another, each fully aware just who Dobby was and knew who had spoken, it was their son, the one they came to retrieve.

"Quick James!" Lily urged as she reached into her muggle purse for her wand.

A screech rushed them and as they both spoke the unlocking charm they were caught by surprise when their spells sizzled against the painted wood. Again they tried, and then again, until James who had enough shouted a blasting spell. Only instead of the door forced off its hinges or the spell sizzling it rebounded knocking him off his feet and sending him flying through the air until he landed unmoving between the grass and stone walkway. "James!" rushing to her husbands side she let out a moan seeing the dark scorch mark where the spell hit, thankfully her husband was wearing a vest if not he would have been seriously hurt or Merlin forbid dead.

The commotion should have woken the curious neighbors that faithful night but the Potter's had taken the necessary precautions. They each with the help of a _friend_ placed a temporary charm on the street, one that forced everyone to suddenly tuck themselves between the sheets, each blissfully unaware of Lily reaching for the pendant on her necklace and with one last look at the Dursley's home she tugged hard, the thin gold cord breaking and the emergency Portkey activated. "Harry…" were her last words in the night.

OoO

Dobby had always held his personal savior Harry in high regard. He would do anything for his new master though Harry had refused him to call him that, Harry Sir was enough. Working at Hogwarts while pleasant wasn't what Dobby wanted, Dobby wanted to serve Harry Sir, he wanted to be what all house elves dream of becoming, a Companion. It was the ultimate high status and Dobby was sure, so very sure he would bet his favorite sock that he would reach that level of importance. For that to happen he needed to be trusted, he needed to be able to hold secrets, he needed to be all that Harry Sir wanted him to be and luckily Harry Sir wanted him to just be, well, himself.

Hogwarts wasn't his place and he knew it was temporary until Harry Sir reached Maturity and became Lord Potter officially with the family rings and all. His dreams and aspirations were put to a stumbling halt when he found out that Harry Sir's parents were alive. On any other occasion it may have been a joyous, Harry Sir so did want his parents, but as Dobby had pressed his overly large ear against a door designed for house elves – the school was full of elf passageways – he overheard the great Headmaster himself **speaking** with the Potter's. What was said didn't sit well with Dobby, not well at all.

The Potter's had been hiding all this time, that much Dobby could understand. The excitement of wanting to tell his Harry Sir had plummeted to dread. He would still need to tell only Harry Sir wouldn't be happy. It upset him to see his Harry Sir cry as was often enough. To tell would be difficult, he would need to wait for Harry Sir to call on him; while he served Harry Sir he was temporarily a house elf of the school and as such couldn't pop in and out of muggle homes unless he was called in by his Master.

To his credit as Dobby was called by none other than the Headmaster himself he did nothing but glare at the Potter's who he himself had held in such high regard. Their anxious smiles faltered as Dobby's glare remained and he crossed his thin arms. He was not loyal to Dumbledore, he was loyal to his Harry Sir and for the moment he may find himself tethered to the school he was in no way doing any favors for these wizards! "You is bad people." Oh he was going to give them such a tongue lashing. Just wait until he's called on by his Harry Sir and if need be, he would pop into the train just to let his Harry Sir know the truth.

OoO

His knees banged against aged floorboards and he felt as if he was drowning. His head swam and his lungs burned, he couldn't get enough air into his already strained lungs. Merlin he felt so sick and the world began to tilt as the edges of his vision grayed…

"Harry!"

OoO

When morning came it was a disgustingly beautiful day. He had to pull his pillow over his face and groan. Hell, even the birds were chirping! A hand shook him and he turned over, face still buried into his pillow and he hoped to smother himself… perhaps it was all just a bad dream? One could hope right? "Harry, mate, you have to get up."

"Go away Ron."

Ron merely sat on the edge of the bed, his warm hand still a little sticky from breakfast syrup tried to give an awkward sort of comfort. This was Hermione's sort of thing, she was the girl after all. "We know what happened."

Harry really didn't want to think about it let alone talk about it. Turning his head, he faced the wall, not willing to look his friend in the eye. "They were here?"

Ron smirked; it looked odd on his face. "Oh yea, Mum went right mental." Deep breadth, "Dobby wouldn't tell us what happened; only it was his Harry _Sir's_ decision to tell. We couldn't get in contact with Madame Pomfrey so dad called in a favor. Dumbledore came in this morning with them, you missed it."

Curious, "What happened?" he mumbled, still unwilling to turn over.

"Mum dropped the bowel of scrambled eggs and dad choked on his tea. I'm surprised the screaming didn't wake you up. You should've seen her Harry; she cursed them all out of the house and dad just glared at them."

Harry's fingers plucked at the edge of the blanket, nervous. "So you're not going to tell me how stupid I'm being?"

Ron rolled his eyes, "Of course Harry, you **should** forgive and forget the fact those arses left you to some horrible muggles." shaking his head, "We're not kids anymore Harry, you'll be a seventeen soon, your own man, for them to waltz back into your life and just expect you to open your arms is very… stupid."

Smiling Harry turned over, "And your parents?"

"I bet you all the gold in Gringotts my parents have a plan of attack ready to go and no doubt the twins will be in on it once they hear. Trust me Harry, you may not have red hair or freckles but you're a Weasley and we take care of our own."

OoO

The cake was huge and lathered in chocolate frosting. To top it off Harry couldn't quite see over it which wasn't a bad thing really only he had to stand to blow out the candles. Standing wouldn't have been so bad if he didn't have the seat he was in sing and blow raspberries. It took a glare from Mrs. Weasley but the twins were gracious enough to lower the volume and allow the rest of the family to sing to him. It was official. Blowing out the candles he couldn't quite believe he was seventeen. He had actually made it to another birthday!

OoO

Anger, such a deep bubbling well of anger he couldn't get rid of. He could feel it in his chest, the heaviness of it was acidic and it burned. School had barely started and Harry came face to face to his greatest dream only for it to turn into a nightmare. What had he done… what could he have possibly done to be cursed so? He breathed deeply through his nose but it seemed never enough and his eyes prickled but he was determined as ever to not show such weakness. His piercing green eyes stared at the corner of a portrait, all the portraits were awake and judging by their expression neither one was too happy as well. He ignored the conversation around him, the twists and turns of their truths and just how their world turned.

What about his? What about his own world, the world that he had grown into, the world that he was tossed into? A world he didn't have to live in… a world… a world where he had been cold, hungry, an unforgiving world that left him lacking. Left him feeling like some sort of freak who didn't deserve what he wanted more than anything.

Their apologies meant nothing… they meant nothing to him. His fingers curled, tuck beneath the fold of his arms at his chest. How dare they? How dare they just assume he would simply _forgive_ and _forget_? His memories, all that he had left, were tarnished. The illusions he held of just who and what his parents were, the kindness and general coolness of Remus, the sparkling laughter and jester that was his godfather… it was all gone.

To think, he had thought his hatred towards Voldemort was limitless, but the people before him they deserved every ounce of that hate. Voldemort was nothing compared to these people who thought nothing of him, because that was it. What parent? What father, mother would do such a thing? He had **mourned** Sirius, he **defended** Remus, he had looked up to Dumbledore, he had fought in his parents name… and it was for nothing. He was worth nothing…

Harry opened his mouth not to say anything but to breathe, he needed to breathe. It was a game, a trick, one of the greatest pranks ever concocted by the Marauders to them it was something to smile over but Harry felt such despair. It was a punch to the gut, a kick in the ribs, a painful curse all wrapped into a tight bundle and flung at him, the joy he had felt when he first saw that yes Sirius was alive and to see Remus after so long… it shattered.

Agony, pure unadulterated agony; he couldn't think, couldn't breathe, his life was spinning out of control… did they think he would grin and bare it? Did they honestly believe… "Dobby." The name spilled out before he could think. The chatter around him hushed and again Harry called out, "Dobby!"

***pop***

"Harry Sir?" Dobby's wide worried eyes searched deeply into his masters and sadness drooped his ears; he ignored the order from Dumbledore and took Harry's hand in his and they were both gone.

OoO

There was only one safe place that no one knew; no one could bother him and that was the Chamber of Secrets. It was the one place in the school that not even the _great_ and _lustrous_ Headmaster could find a way in. House elves on the other hand weren't barred from many places, it was their greatest boon, and something Harry took much pride in understanding and using to his advantage. He fell to the floor as the chair hadn't popped with him; Dobby hovered around him, keenly aware of the swirl of emotions that wrapped around his master.

"Harry Sir?" Dobby reached out, his touch as gentle as his tone. His wide eyes were filled with concern and worries as his ears drooped and fell even further as the tears Harry fought so hard to keep within fell.

"Please Dobby." Harry's voice was strained and his breadth hitched, "Leave me for a while."

Dobby didn't want to, it was all he could do to not argue and stay and watch but he did as he bided. With a silent nod he quietly disappeared and appeared at the entrance of the door that led to the Chamber. Moaning Myrtle who sat quietly on her ledge frowned at the house elf, the same elf she knew belonged to the boy who occasionally visited and spoke to her.

She wanted to question, wonder why the house elf seemed so sad but her sensitive ears picked up a scream. It was a scream filled with such despair and agony that it sent chills through her. Looking away she stared up and out of the only window into the clear sky above, it didn't take much for her to guess who it was that made such noise and she was sure that the other ghosts at Hogwarts felt it even if they couldn't hear it.

From where he stood Dobby twisted the cotton of his plain robes that his young master had given him, "Master Harry Sir…" and Dobby found himself crying, the deep sadness of his master had crept upon him as well. It should have been a joyous occasion, the bond he worked so hard for was coming true, slowly but gradually his dreams wouldn't be just figments of his imaginations… only he wished it wasn't like this… not like this.

OoO

Two days, two long days had passed and Harry Potter was missing officially. The calls of the Headmaster for Dobby were left unanswered and the other house elves that were so kind and willing to please were cold and distant to the wizard, in fact, the Potters and what was left of the Marauders found their selves snubbed as well. Little things began to occur; their teas would arrive cool and meals didn't seem as tasty as they remembered and it didn't matter if they conjured plates for themselves and used them to dish the steaming hot food that smelled divine... the dishes were barely warm and the Butterbeer! Their drinks would be sour even if they sipped from another cup; it was a dreadful two days.

The third day arrived and as Hermione and Ron dragged their feet from class to class they skipped their last period of the day to sit in the common room and worry themselves over their friend. Unnoticed Neville hurried down the stairs from the boy's tower and to his friends. Leaning between them his lips moved, his words were hushed, but it must have been something important, the Gryffindor's never seen two people run so fast, tripping over one another as they scurried up the stairs and then, "Harry!"

The common room gave a collective gasp and like a burst damn, there was a rush of noise.

OoO

Exhaustion.

He was exhausted from living and it scared him. It exhausted him from ignoring the mere presence of those who insisted to be around him when it was clear he wanted nothing to do with them – ever. It had taken a public threat of leaving the school for the Headmaster to keep his distance. He wasn't up to talking; all that mattered was that he had his friends to keep his mind occupied.

The days were beginning to blur and he was lost at random times. He smiled, laughed, while in the Common Room. He was allowed to relax because the Portrait of the Fat Lady refused adamantly to allow anyone but the Head of House to enter and Harry was pleasantly delighted to learn that McGonagall wasn't exactly thrilled with the situation – none of the Professor's in fact.

The Portrait opened and was barely closed as Hermione rushed over to her friends who were playing yet another game of chess – of course Harry was losing. "We need to talk." Hermione eyed her boys, her tone was serious and Harry wanted to hide, bury himself between the sheets of his bed.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked as he moved his queen which quickly took down the night with brutal delight.

Hermione settled her hands on her hips and huffed, "Ronald, in private."

The red haired teen rolled his eyes, "Fine. Merlin woman, you're more annoying than my own mother."

Harry felt his lips twitch; he stood as well and followed the bickering friends and wondered how long it would be before they simply killed one another or stuffed themselves in a broom closet?

"Give it a rest woman." Ron spelled the door locked and expertly placed a much used privacy ward on the room. Since the room was small on its own it didn't take much to do the task. "Now, what's so important that it couldn't simply wait 'till the game was over?"

Hermione hesitated and she looked truly upset. "Harry, please sit down." She finally managed to say.

Harry clenched his jaw, it took a moment but he sat. Not on the bed but on the floor, arms resting on his knees. "What's going on now?"

Fingers fiddling Hermione took a deep breadth, "That detention I was given by Professor Snape this morning, it wasn't a detention." Licking her lips, "Professor Snape felt it would be best if you knew first hand that the Potter's will be taking you to court so you can prepare yourself."

Silence.

"Court? Why would they take Harry to court?"

"Because Ron; Harry's an emancipated minor." Yet again the silence but both of the young guys stared at her as well. "When Sirius was proclaimed dead in his will he stated you were to be your 'own man' and as he was your legal guardian he could give you that freedom. Technically you've been _free_ since the summer of sixth year."

"I never knew Black had a will." Harry blurted out eyes staring at the dusty floor, "I was emancipated? I didn't **have** to stay with the Dursley's?"

"Emancipated is just a funny word for letting you take care of yourself financially and making some decisions." Ron quietly spoke up, "You're bound by law to remain in your guardians care unless they kick you out or you marry but you can forfeit their allowance. That should make them angry enough to ditch you."

Harry shook his head, "The Dursley's didn't receive an _allowance_. They always told me what a waste of space I was or how I was some leech that was using up their savings."

Ron frowned, "That doesn't make sense. You're a Potter; the Potter's are an old pureblood name that follow pureblood tradition, and tradition states that a trust must always be in place for the children as a safety net. We don't have the funds for such a thing but I doubt the Potter's wouldn't build a trust just in case they did die to help whoever it was that was going to take you in."

"I do have a vault for school… I always thought that was it."

Hermione couldn't hold it in anymore; she knelt and settled herself on the floor, making sure her skirt was in place, "Harry, listen to me." Pause, "Look at me Harry." Harry did as he was told, confused. "When you were emancipated it became public knowledge. You should have gotten owls from the Goblin's at Gringotts with at least your monthly bank statements. Haven't you received them?"

Harry shook his head, "Nothing. Not a scrap of paper."

"Then we have no choice." With a firm nod she gave a small smile, "I didn't want to believe it, not even after everything happened but I think you've been royally screwed."

"'Mione!"

"Oh hush Ronald. Professor Snape gave me a few recommendations and an owl address to a really good attorney. He's assured me that the Potter's are worth more in gold than salt and with some digging I will only guess you yourself have another vault; a singular vault that pays into your school vault, and pays for the allowance of the Dursley's. The Potter's wouldn't have done what they did without knowing they were financially set.

At the moment we have the upper hand so Harry you write to your Gringotts and ask for a private meeting with the Goblin who take's care of the Potter's vaults, Ron you write to your parents, and I'll get us some dinner. We have a lot to do and not much time to get it done. Professor Snape said we only have a few days if we're lucky before you're served with papers Harry."

And with that Hermione ushered her friends to do as she bid, the hours she spent scouring the library for a solution was about to be put to use.

End – Part 1.

Posted 11/21/09 - Edited 1/22/10


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Potter's Unfortunate Return

**Summary:** Dead people just didn't appear on your doorstep with smiles and hopeful eyes… until now that is.

**Warning:** No Pairing, Little Angst, and Weasley's on Harry's side. If you're expecting Harry to hug his parents and be all 'happy' in this fic then hit the back button. Enjoy!

* * *

**Potter's Unfortunate Return**

_Chapter 2_

Severus hunched over his desk, eyes glaring at the roll of parchment that was blotched with red ink. His lips muttered curses and scoffed at the written words by the 'dunderheads' who didn't know the mere basics that was the fine art of brewing. As his quill scratched boldly across the parchment a knock came to his door. With a frown he knew the hour was late the students should be in bed. "Enter." He called out, wondering if one of his snakes were having an _issue_. It wasn't uncommon for any of the younger years to come to his door.

"Sir?" The door opened a crack and Severus heaved a sigh.

"What do you want brat." His tone wasn't laced with the usual malice he felt towards the boy. In fact, he surprised himself with the pity he felt… the world was definitely an odd place.

Harry closed the door softly, "Can I speak with you Sir. Please." He added quickly.

Severus picked up his wand and waved it over the parchment which dried and rolled itself neatly, "Sit Potter."

Harry gave a small nod; he was unbelievably nervous, shaky even. Not because of the Professor, the day had started out alright but the same couldn't be said for the hours following, "Did you know about my parents will?" Harry blurted out.

Wand tapping on the scuffed wood of his desk Severus answered. "I knew of a will but not its contents. Why do you ask?"

"It wouldn't come to a surprise to you if I told you Dumbledore has been robbing me blind?"

His jaw clenched, "The _Headmaster_ is your guardian…"

"No, he's not." Harry shook his head, "Black had been since he was my godfather then the title fell to the Dursley's. He shouldn't have had access to my vaults."

"Potter, has it occurred to you that the will is nothing but a fake, a mere formality of convenience?" Severus stared at the boy, willing him to understand, to come to the true conclusion he was unable to speak aloud.

"The will had to be followed whether they were alive or not."

"Who was the executioner of the will Potter?" Severus set down his wand and interlocked his fingers as he leaned over, eyes boring into defiant ones across from him. "The will truly means nothing if they're alive. The Potter's chose Albus for a reason, whatever that reason was, they were all in on it. Take all that you've learned and mull it over. What's your conclusion?"

Harry's eyes drifted away and silence stretched between the two. Pressing his lips together Harry shook his head, "Voldemort was right." The words weren't shouted but they should have been, Severus eyes widened a fraction and he remained absolutely still. Harry rubbed at his scar as he stood and left, the door shutting quietly behind him.

"Albus… what have you done?" Severus muttered to himself

Harry wandered aimlessly; he didn't particularly care where he was going he just didn't want to stop because if he stopped… he was afraid he wouldn't have the strength to keep strong. Merlin, he'd been acting like a blubbering fool, crying left and right, all emotional as if he were some girl! Was there an excuse? Of course there was, there was a very good reason why his eyes were on occasion puffy and slightly red.

Why shouldn't he feel resentment? Anger? Humiliation? All those mixed up emotions that had him… had him … just wanting to kill someone. It was those thoughts, those emotions that drew in the one person he worked so hard to keep out.

He wasn't crazy enough to latch onto the smooth talking of the wizard who played the role of some concerned _parent_. Harry wouldn't put any trust in the wizard's silky words that sounded well and good but one should never trust anything that comes past snake lips and forked tongues. He wasn't that far gone yet and he was sure Aunt Molly (as she wanted to be referred to) would box his ears. Voldemort had nothing on the red haired woman that was for sure.

OoO

The silence between the two stretched. Albus removed his glasses and settled his face in his hands, "What to do now my boy, what to do now."

"The boy may be a lot of things Albus but I have confidence he won't defect." The Headmaster perked but Severus made sure to add, "But I'm not so sure he's willing to fight."

"He has to." Was the quick response and Severus stood quiet. He learned to keep his thin lips pressed together and still his tongue as his mind spoke what he desperately wanted to say. "The people need a beacon of light and hope. Harry is and will become what they need to be."

OoO

Court had been bright and early one Saturday morning. Harry's attorney was a portly woman far taller than Ron himself. She had dark almost violet eyes and tons of freckles on her round cheeks. Her laugh was contagious and Harry felt quite comfortable around the woman. It was curious how someone so nice would catch the attention of the dour Professor Snape?

"Now lad, just sit and hush and we'll straighten this mess out." Said the attorney; giving a wink to the nervous boy. Bertha, as was her name, stood proud and tall, her notes spread neatly along the table. Behind her was a clump of red heads and friends of her sweet client.

As per the course of a trial dealing with Familial Ties there was one _judge_ who was called the Mediator. The mediator gave several loud knocks with his knuckles on the high brass like podium he sat on donned in traditional dark robes. "The party of Potter and Potter." The Mediator gazed below, "Now this is an odd sight." And from there you can say that the truth – not the whole truth mind you – was spilled forth.

The hour was long and tedious and fell well into the second hour and it was then that the Mediator decided enough was enough. While amused at first and enthralled by the woven tales by the two parties he knew he needed to end this and most importantly make it in enough time to meet his husband for a late lunch. "The law is the law. It is my job to make sure they are upheld. If it were up to me the lot of you," he eyed the Potters, "Would be in custody for a slew of reasons and you as well Mr. Black would take part in that but seeing as that's not my call I can only hope you reap what you've sewn.

As for the custody of one Harry James Potter, your requests are denied. Young Harry Potter will remain emancipated but I will agree the boy needs a form of guardianship and I've received several requests." The Mediator held up a folder that looked as if it held more than several requests. "I find it _comforting_ that your side," he spared a glance at the Potter's who shared smiles with one another, "Have found many _suitable_ potentials. I've looked over every possible one and I've suitably rejected them."

The Potter's and friends stood on their feet and shouted about the 'injustice'. Harry on the other hand sagged in relief. His attorney rested a large hand on his shoulder and leaned down, "Wait for it."

The Mediator rapped his knuckles on the brass polished top, the sound seemingly amplified. "Sit down or you **all** will be removed."

"High Wizard," the Potter's attorney spoke out, "This is most unusual. Who else would agree to house the child? He needs to be with family with sufficient housing and protection. As a ward of the state he won't get that."

"And I agree." The Mediator shuffled papers until he pulled out a single piece of paper, "I have chosen the most suitable guardianship for young Harry, the Weasley's." The man smiled down at the gob smacked boy. He never expected they, the Weasley's, would go against the Headmaster no matter how upset they were. Turning in his seat he was met by two toothy smiles from the Weasley's, thumbs up from his roommates who were there on his behalf. He was lucky, truly lucky, and Harry felt it was a good day. A very good day.

OoO

A glare was all he could muster at them. He wanted nothing to do with them, not now or ever. He knew deep down that eventually he would forgive them, Harry didn't like the prospect of these emotions he felt towards them all festering and ruining what little future he may just have.

It was bad enough he had Voldemort in his head encouraging him to take hold of his bitterness and use it to side with him – yada, yada, yada – but that was nothing compared to the press. At first the Prophet, in a show of restraint, hadn't mentioned a word about the Potter's living but once the _trial_ had been over with it was as if there was no Voldemort and Just Potter this and Potter that.

Owls upon owls visited him bringing letters of pleads for interviews. Galleons on top of galleons were offered and to top it off he was getting howlers! **HOWLERS**! Not just any howlers, but howlers from complete strangers who _scolded_ him, who were _angry_ that he wasn't _grateful_ that he had _parents_… he could go on and on but with each one he let simply burst in all its exaggerated glory before the great hall. There was not an ounce of embarrassment that could have him blush or want to huddle beneath the table and wish for the floor to swallow him whole… he was just… just did not care.

There, he had said it, said it to anyone who questioned him. "I don't care." And it was more than true; he was beginning to feel this numbness towards the Wizarding World. At first he was upset but that coupled with the emotions he felt for the Potter's was simply too much so he did what he did towards the Dursley's – he accepted. The wizards and witches of this world were idiots.

Plain. And. Simple.

A bunch of idiots.

Voldemort was an idiot.

The Potter's were idiots.

The Marauder's were idiots.

Dumbledore was an idiot.

Almost everyone was labeled **Idiot** and he couldn't be bothered to care.

Why should he?

If it wasn't for a handful of people he would have left this world, taken all his gold, converted it to muggle pounds, and left. As simple as that sounded he knew it wasn't that simple. He barely had a muggle education; he would need to spend money for tutors, transportation, housing, and there was no telling how long what money he did have hold on would allow him to simply live as he searched for a job.

"Harry?" Hermione settled herself beside him, the library was peacefully quiet.

"Yea." His quills feather tapped his blank parchment, his mind wandering, not really caring he had an essay due in a matter of hours.

"Do you trust me?"

Harry blinked, blinked again only with a frown he simply stared at his friend. "Of course I do."

Hermione shook her head, "No, I mean **trust** me. I trust you with my life and secrets; can you say the same for me?" Harry hesitated and so she pushed, "I know I nag and can get on your case but I do it because I do love you Harry. You're my best friend, my brother practically. You saved my life Harry and I know in a heart beat I would do the same for you. I have no doubt you wouldn't do the same, you'll do it for anybody I think, but I would like to think you can come to me for anything; no secrets, no games, just Harry and Hermione, the two of us."

Harry stared – he was floored. He didn't know quite how long he just sat there, the two of them in such a deep silence but he felt it before he could understand it. His throat closed and his eyes prickled. Swallowing the lump that kept him from croaking out a word he reached out a hand and took hers, "I – I trust you 'Mione." Hesitating, "I just don't trust myself."

Her other hand placed over his, "Can you trust me to listen? Talk to me Harry."

Harry gave a nod, "Ok, but I need Ron here as well."

"Alright," she gave a firm nod, determined, "We'll grab him, go to the kitchens, and settle in the Room of Requirements."

OoO

There was truth and then there was whole truth where nothing was held back; the truth that warranted absolute quiet with no interruptions and in this case the need for something stronger than Butterbeer or tea. The hour was late but neither one cared, "You're a weird one mate." Ron leaned forward, body in a slouch and head bent.

"Ron!" Hermione scowled, "You are so insensitive!"

"Leave him be 'Mione. He's right, I am weird. Who else can say they have a Dark Lord in their mind trying to bribe him to the dark side." Harry watched as the armchair he sat on stretched, allowing him to rest his head on the cushions. "I'm such a mess."

"You're not weird Harry… you're just unique." Hermione assured.

"I'm weird. My whole life is like one big pot of weirdness. Even without Voldemort on my case I still have the Potter's."

"You can't get rid of family Harry, trust me." Ron gave a large yawn. "The twins are still around."

Frowning Harry said, "That's the thing, they're not family. The Dursley's are more family than they are. They abandoned me and I don't care what their reasons are. It would be different if it was something dramatic like they were in comas or… suffered from amnesia."

Hermione hesitated, "Maybe they thought they were doing the right thing." Cringing at the glare sent her way she continued forward, "I'm just saying it's common for mothers to give their children up because they can't handle it or to give them a better life than they did."

"Oh please!" Ron shook his head, "That's a load of bull."

"I'm just saying!" Hermione defended.

Harry sighed and turned over so he stared at the dark nothingness that was the ceiling. He watched it ripple and change to a proper ceiling with wooden beams. His ankles crossed on the leg of the sofa and he had to give a point to Hermione. He may not like what she had said but he knew enough about the real world to understand that lots of people abandoned their children… but Harry knew that his situation was inexcusable – it just had to be. There were so many options… his _mother_ would have known that the Dursley's weren't exactly the most loving family.

Maybe it was simply how they behaved as if they were entitled to have him. It would have been different had he been younger sitting in his cupboard with a growling tummy craving those hugs and kisses… but he was of age. He didn't need those hugs and kisses; there was no need for a dad or mom when he was able to go off on his own. "Harry?" it was Hermione. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't upset me." Glancing at the two, Ron's ears were pink he must have lost the argument they had. "I was just thinking and you're right but wrong at the same time."

"Told you so." Ron grumbled and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I know I am," as if it pained her, Hermione said aloud, "Ronald made a point." She stressed his name. "The Potter's weren't down and out; they were wealthy and had the opportunity to make sure you were given a life that you could have had."

"The fact is the Potter's had Lupin and Black. Faking Black's imprisonment and using the excuse of Lupin's lyncthropy doesn't explain a lot of things. No offence mate but they're a bunch of good for nothing…"

"Alright, we get it." Hermione raised her tone, sending a pointed look in Ron's direction. "The Potter's aren't worth their weight in gold. Bad enough they had Dumbledore to hide behind but now we have to deal with the papers. I think you should make a statement Harry, tell the world your side of the story."

Harry shook his head, "No. I couldn't care less what the world thinks of me. Their opinion doesn't matter to me; I learned that a long time ago." A few moments passed between the three, "I've been thinking." He was going to say it and there was no way to take it back, "What's my reason for going after Voldemort?" Shocked silence met his question. "Honestly, I no longer have a reason to kill him. Why should a seventeen year old be responsible for murdering someone with fifty plus years of Dark Art's experience?"

"Are you quitting? Can you quit?" Ron frowned.

Harry bit his thumb nail and thought about it. "Everyone's told me I have to kill him because he killed my parents well they're not dead. If they're not dead and he didn't kill them then why in hell should I care?" Ron and Hermione glanced at one another, "They left me for dead." Harry sat up. "How could any parent leave their child for dead?"

Hesitantly Ron added, "Black was there, he gave you to Hagrid."

Hermione butted in, "Then Hagrid gave you to Dumbledore who left you at the Dursley's. Have the Dursley's ever told you anyone came looking for you?"

Harry shook his head, "No. Ms. Figg was my only minder." In thought Harry frowned and stared at the floor, the hard wood rippled to that of cement then plush carpet. "The Potter's said they used Pollyjuiced decoys."

"Yea, they belonged to the Order." Ron added, following so far.

Harry gave Ron a pointed look, "Then why is it whenever I get too close to a Dementor I hear my mom pleading for my life. _'Not Harry, not my son'_. Wouldn't a babysitter break character or even leave? Never once did any of them call one another by any other name besides that of Lily and James. Dumbledore told me it was my mother's love and willing sacrifice that protected me from Voldemort's wand. How is that possible? Tell me Ron, how I could have this scar," Harry's fingers drifted over the puckered skin on his brow, "When it wasn't my mother who gave her life up but a member of the Order?" It was a question that wouldn't receive an answer, "Dumbledore always said I was special." Harry's eyes shifted away. "Of course Voldemort would choose me seeing as I'm like him."

Hermione was quick to interrupt him, "You're nothing like him Harry. Don't listen to him." Harry took a deep breadth, "He's in your head right now isn't he?"

Harry gave a nod, "He says I'm just like him, we could be great together. He's bloody annoying but he makes valid points."

"Harry listen to us, you're nothing like him mate. You're a Gryffindor; Gryffindor's don't become Dark Lord's." Both Hermione and Harry simply stared at him "What? I'm trying to help here."

"In 1562 Sir Robert Pennington was a Gryffindor and was the Dark Lord then." Harry repeated as it was said in his mind.

"He mustn't have been that good, never heard of him before."

"Professor Binn's spoke about him last week, weren't you paying attention?" Hermione questioned.

"I was sleeping! Merlin woman you're the only one who can listen to him drone without keeling over."

Harry watched them bicker back and forth, for a moment Voldemort was silent as well. "You know there are plenty of former Gryffindor's in Voldemort's troops right?" the two friends quieted, "Pettigrew isn't the only one and I have an idea to stop all this madness. The question is, are you with me, really with me?"

"I'm in." Hermione said.

"Count me in." Ron added with a firm nod.

OoO

Dobby shifted where he stood, "Harry Sir needs anything else?"

Harry stalled his pacing and smiled down at his friend. "No I'm fine. Thank you Dobby."

Dobby swelled, "Oh Harry Sir!" and Dobby was gone.

"He's really attached to you." Hermione gave a small smile.

"You can't help but like him, he makes the best hot coco." Continuing his pacing Harry thought over his speech. Today was the day that it was all going to change – for worse or good – it won't be the same.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Ron questioned yet again. "You can always send a letter to the papers."

"It would make more of a statement if I'm seen saying it. I'm just so nervous; I don't want to ruin this." Deep breadth, "You're parents will be there right?"

"Of course! The twins said they'll be there to pass out some commemorative souvenirs."

"What are they doing now?"

Harry watched fondly as his two friends argued about nothing, they could argue about a lopsided table for some odd reason. It was as if they thrived on it.

OoO

Severus nearly choked on his tea. Potter's house elf delivered a neat scroll tied with a ribbon, when he unrolled it he never expected what he read. "Potter! You idiot!" standing he was a rush of movements and sharp movements of his wands.

In record time he had his Death Eater robes and mask in hand as he stormed through the castle and outside Hogwarts property line and apparated away.

OoO

Dumbledore wasn't so fortunate. The Headmaster had decided to take a moment for himself and soak inside a hot bubbling bath. House elves were forbidden from entering his bathroom so Dobby rested the rolled parchment on the Headmaster's desk, carefully placing random papers above it so it wouldn't be noticeable. His Harry Sir may have not asked for it but Dobby felt that it would be best if the Headmaster was left unaware.

OoO

For a fee Gringotts Bank allowed him use of one of their rooms. It was fairly large, large enough to handle the amount of reporters and those he had invited without making such a big fuss. Harry stood at the podium that was just slightly higher than the crowds. At his side were his friends who refused to leave him, not now, not after the countless hours of discussion.

They were a team and they would stick together. Harry's eyes ran over the salivating vultures' that were the wizards and witches of the papers; who knew there were so many newspapers and reporters? Amongst the crowd he noticed quite a few cloaked individual's and judging by the tingling of his scar it was safe to say that Voldemort was in the crowd as well.

Mr. Weasley gestured with his pocket watch telling Harry that it was time. Time to lay it all on the line, "I would like to first thank you all for coming and to let you know that the Goblins have graciously warded this space so your quick quills that doctor words are null." A smirk played on his lips as there was groans and rummaging as a few of the reporters scrambled to find quills. "I have an announcement…"

End Pt 2

Posted 1/22/10


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Potter's Unfortunate Return

Summary: Dead people just didn't appear on your doorstep with smiles and hopeful eyes… until now that is.

A/N: I had a bit of fun with the chapter. Enjoy. Largest chapter yet!  


* * *

**Potter's Unfortunate Return**

**Part 3**

The paper burned to nothing but ashes. Dumbledore paced his office, his beard tossed over one shoulder and eyes downcast. Everything was slipping through his grasp like sand between fingers. What had happened? How could it have gone wrong? Pinching the bridge of his nose he took a deep breath and expelled it. There was no sense lulling over what couldn't be fixed.

He needed to think, he needed a plan, and most importantly he needed a drink.

.

A normal day in Arthur's world was to wake up, get ready for work, and meander down to the quiet kitchen where his dear wife Molly would be singing to the radio making breakfast. His paper would be waiting for him as well as his tea; it was a morning ritual he cherished.

A platter of food would greet him shortly and Molly would give him a kiss as a proper greeting. Before he would leave his wife would hand him his lunch, another kiss, and he would step out the front door and apparated to work.

Work was a mix of excitement and dullness. The dullness was the mounds of paperwork; the excitement would be him out in the field lending a helping hand. Today was an exciting day; Arthur had worked on a case of an enchanted tea cup that bit at a sippers lip and wouldn't budge. Following that was the pillow that passed gas, and to top it off there was a rabid lawn mower that was chasing the muggle gardeners of the Queen.

Checking his pocket watch, Arthur heaved a sigh and decided it was past time he returned home. Eyeing the paper work he would leave it for the following day, hopefully by some miracle it would disappear. Normally such an average day such as the one Arthur had would be followed by a romantic evening with his wife, an unexpected visit of his children, or the rare Order meeting he really wasn't looking forward to.

Suffice to say, when Arthur apparated home he never expected to see the Potter's sitting at his kitchen table served tea. Judging by the expression on his wife's face it wasn't a pleasant visit. Reassured that his wand was a twitch away Arthur gave the two nods before standing behind his wife, his hands on her shoulders as she leaned back in her seat. "Did Dumbledore send you?"

Lily gave the man a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. Her fingers gripped the cup of tea tightly, "No, he doesn't know that we're here."

"I was letting the Potter's know we aren't signing over guardianship and they were kind enough to respond with threats." Molly stared at the two disappointed as Arthur's fingers dug gently into her shoulder.

"We weren't threatening Molly." James assured.

"It sounded like threats. You may not have come out and said it but I've been around the Headmaster long enough to know the difference between concern and threats."

Lily gave a shake to her head, eyes teary. "I'm sorry Molly it wasn't our intention. I want my baby back. He's just upset, he'll get over it and we'll be a family again." It was said with much conviction, as if forcing herself to believe it.

Arthur gave a shake to his head, "Do you really expect the boy to _get over it_?"

James stared into his tea, "Harry needs to know that there were circumstances we couldn't control."

"I can tell you right now," Arthur began, "As far as Harry's concerned the circumstances could have been handled differently. In fact he was prepared for your arrival and gave me something to give to you." With his wand Arthur summoned a plain envelope with the word **POTTER** scribbled on the outside. Tossing it on the table he said, "Molly and I have discussed it and we won't bar any of your attempts to communicate with your son but know this. If you hurt that boy any more than he has you will answer to me."

"And me." Molly added. "The boy may not have the red hair and freckles but I think of him as one of my own. He's had no one to give him the hugs and kisses every child deserves and while I am extremely upset at the both of you I would like to know the why."

"We explained it in court Molly." Lily spoke up. "It was stupid, we were stupid and young."

"We made mistakes, one's we can't take back but we're here now. We want our son." James pleaded, looking at the pair across from him. "He can't hate us, he can't."

Both Molly and Arthur remained quiet. While they could sympathize and feel bad for the couple before them they couldn't help but want to be harsh with them. They had sewn a situation that they now had to sit in it. All actions have consequences. "What was so important that you would give up your child?" Molly questioned softly. "We've all made sacrifices, war is all about sacrifice. That child has immortalized the both of you and then to find out that the parents who are supposed to love you were gallivanting around world and didn't bother to at least say hello or make sure he was properly taken care of, it's heartbreaking."

"Petunia wouldn't dare harm her nephew. She just wouldn't." Lily gave a shake of her head.

Arthur dropped his head just slightly, his thoughts a mess. "I don't want to believe that the Dursley's were physically abusive. I've never seen so much as a bruise on the child but neglect comes in many forms."

Lily reached for her husband's hand pressing her lips tightly together. She just couldn't believe that her sister would show so little care for her son, if the situations had been in reverse she would treat her nephew as her own… as much animosity that was between the two it seemed unbelievable that their words would hold truth. She looked at her husband, pleading for him to do something anything. She wanted him to wave a magic wand so this would all go away and just be right.

James looked away; he didn't know what to think. There was only regret. "We were placed under the Fidelius Charm and still we didn't feel safe. How could you when you're told that the Dark Lord could choose your son to kill." He started, "Dumbledore told us the prophecy and said he would work with us. Paranoia began to set in and we began to believe that one of us was a spy."

Lily picked up where her husband left off, "For a moment we thought Remus was it because he was backing away further but somehow he found out and called a meeting between us. He was so angry, hurt even. I don't think I've ever seen him like that." She shakes her head, tears gathering at her eyes. "Everyone was there, even Peter. Remus pulls out Veritaserum and tells us we can get rid of the suspicion and start working together. Peter said he couldn't take it because he had taken some potion from a mission that would kill him if he mixed the ingredients. We believed him, who would ever suspect Peter?"

"He was a rat." James added angrily

"A rat that was supposed to be our friend, he was around the house all the time playing with Harry." Lily smiled, "Harry adored all his uncles but he especially like Peter because he would play with him and brought him toys and candy. We accepted his word and we all took the serum and neither of us were the traitors." She hesitated, "Dumbledore came to our house and sat us down. He suspected that Voldemort would come for us and not Neville. He said that Voldemort would feel more threatened by Harry because Harry had muggle blood like himself. We could only hide for so long and had to take the initiative. We had to be prepared for in case Voldemort did strike against us."

James picked up where Lily hesitated, her hand coming up to wipe away tears. "Lily and I scoured the Black library looking for something anything. We found this old ritual that would be perfect and so we set it up. Instead of waiting for Voldemort we wanted his attention, wanted him to come to us." James would have said more, he wanted the horrible truth to come out but he couldn't let it pass his lips so he detoured. "Sacrifices have to be made for the greater good and we regret a lot of things but we did what we had to do. The night Voldemort came our spy in his rank informed us so we waited. When Voldemort arrived he came with a handful of Death Eaters and it wasn't until then did we see that it was Peter who led him to our door."

Closing his eyes he continued, "We listened and watched from a safe distance. It was hard seeing the image of me falling at the hand of that man but we couldn't do anything. Then hearing Lily beg for our sons life almost had us running but we kept it together. We prayed and hoped that the ritual would go without flaw and it did. Our son is alive and that bastard was as dead as he could possibly get."

Lily looked between the two horrified former friends, wanting them to understand. "We did only what we had to do. It wasn't an easy choice but it was the only way at that time. It was best for everyone to believe that we were dead even Harry. We were determined to see that Voldemort would never be able to come back and try to kill him so we set up a plan to do that. We didn't expect Sirius to fly off the handle as he did and go after Peter; him going to Azkaban was inconvenient but it worked. There was no way he could contest if he backed out and Remus is a dark creature and couldn't ask for him.

In order for Harry to be safe and off the radar Dumbledore was able to use blood protections and bind Harry to Petunia as she was his only living relative. Harry was protected, he was safe at the Dursley's, with my sister. Better protection than if he were to be galloping around the world with us searching for Horcruxes. Who knew how many Death Eaters weren't accounted for? To leave him in the magical world with that threat above his head would be murder."

Molly glanced at the two, her fingers pressed along her lips keeping the horrified gasp from escaping. Had she heard right… "Get out." The words were out before she could think, she didn't want to see these people, and she didn't want them in her home. "Get out, now!"

Lily and James stood; their tea cold and forgotten. "Molly, please understand." James pleaded. "The four of us are Unspeakable's; we had a job to do."

Molly hissed out, "Your **job** was that of a parent!"

"We love our son; love him enough to sacrifice ourselves to keep him from death. To keep him safe away from this world until he was needed." The words came out of Lily's mouth and it was Arthur whose wand still in hand sparked with angry red light.

"Get out! Out of my house this instant! To think, the likes of you were able to have children, to sacrifice the life of your own child is… is... inconceivable." He didn't wait for them to utter another word. He reached out with his very magic to the house's wards that were keyed to him and using old magic he barred the entry from the two before him. It took much of what he had but he forced the two to leave his home, almost like a forced apparition only much more painful. There was a moment of silence and as the rippling ward calmed and stilled Arthur felt his knees grow weak and it was only Molly's firm hold that kept him from falling.

"Arthur!" she cried out.

His vision began to grey and his lips moved but he wasn't quite sure what he said and he knew no more as he succumbed to unconsciousness.

.

The silence was deafening. It was strained and it was a wave of sound and relief when the floo flared and out popped a tired Molly who smiled fondly at her children, which did include Harry. "Your father's fine." She reassured as questions were tossed from all sides. She reached for all of her kids, Ron, Ginny, and Harry, even Hermione who clutched onto her. "He'll be home by tomorrow afternoon the latest."

"What happened?" Ginny asked her eyes puffy.

Molly let out a sigh. She glanced at the portraits of the empty room. The Headmaster had assured her they would all be left on their own but she knew that the man had his own network of eyes and ears. "We had some unwanted visitors at the house and your father evicted them using old family magic. When you get your own homes you'll understand more but it tired him out and all he needs now is rest."'

Ron spoke up, "Then why is he in Saint Mungos."

Reaching out for her son she stroked his freckled cheek, he reminded her of her eldest brother. "He's best there, less of me hovering and nagging him." She tried to joke only having the children giving her half hearted smiles. "Now, now, no worries. All he needs is lots of rest and some potions and he'll be good as rain." Reassuring the children and answering their questions she gave them each a kiss and made them promise to do their homework and not cause much trouble before hurrying them back to their classes. As the door closed and she was sure the stone gargoyle closed behind the lot Molly took a moment to sag herself in the nearest seat.

She was so tired, exhausted even. One would think a place like Saint Mungos would be quiet for the rest of the sick but that logic didn't take into account the sick were doused with sleeping aids or drugs that made them unaware just how much a racket the place was.

Molly had more fingers on one hand if you would compare it to how much sleep she had since last night. Rubbing her eyes she missed the entrance of the Headmaster and the thoughtful expression that passed before the man made his way to his desk, "I hope Arthur is doing well?"

"Exhausted but he'll be fine. It surprised us both how much magic was necessary for an eviction."

Dumbledore leaned back in his seat, and interlocked his fingers atop his beard. "A harsh ending of a friendship, was it necessary?

Molly gave him a look, one that wasn't nice, "I wouldn't call the Potter's friends. What sympathy I held for them is gone."

"Now my dear I believe we can work a compromise. Lily and James informed me they told you their truth and for their effort they were treated horribly."

Molly felt something in her rise, something that those who knew her wasn't anything good; maybe it was the red head in her or even her instincts that came natural to the mother of seven, now eight, but Molly didn't appreciate the game the wizard before her was playing. And to think, she had once admired his very image and that's what it was. All an illusion, something wrapped with lemon drops and parental air.

"I stand by my husband, as it is you as well Headmaster are barred from entering my home. I refuse to associate with a monster such as yourself and them. To think I willfully allowed my children to attend this school," she gave a shake to her head, "I'm no longer the naïve Gryffindor fed on the stories of the illustrious Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, defeater of Grindelwald. Only you're no better than the very people we fought against."

Dumbledore's eyes darkened, they were no longer the warm hue of blue but hard flecks of ice that bore into her own. "I wouldn't compare myself to a mere Death Eater."

Molly stood. Her spine was straight and truly disappointed not only in the man before her but at herself. "I never said Death Eater." As her last words seemed to echo in the silence she turned and flooed home, intending to get her own rest.

Dumbledore sat in his chair, the portraits were silent, the sorting hat that sat on its ledge shifted it 'lips', and the small well hidden gadgets that littered the room whirled as his anger mounted.

.

Hogsmeade weekend was a boisterous affair. The air had grown chillier until the first snowfall of the season was a dusting of snow. The younger years were running between stores, laughter rang through the air as if there was no care in the world. As if there was no Voldemort ready to spring at anytime and ruin the picturesque scene.

In fact, if the small town on the outskirts of Hogwarts truly understood that appearances could be deceiving they would have been much more alert, on edge, but no one had any idea just who had stepped foot into their world of jingles and warm Butterbeer.

"I can't believe you're doing this." Hermione scuffed her shoe on the harden ground, her breadth coming out as clouds.

Harry picked at a loose strand of his scarf wrapped snuggly around his neck. "It was bound to happen don't you think."

Ron, who was sitting on a large stone staring hard at stray twig, clenched his jaw. What could he say? They all knew he was opposed to the mere idea. Somehow it felt wrong…

"I never wanted it to happen." Pacing, "Are you sure Harry?"

Harry gave her a look, "Do I have a choice?"

"Yes!"

"Hermione please." Harry begged, "You're making it seem I'm going to stretch out my arm and have him mark me."

"He can kill you."

"I know."

"Kidnap you."

"I know." Harry stressed.

"If you know then why?" her gloved fingers curled into fists at her side, she looked ready to stomp her feet.

"He's casting a Unity Circle. If he tries anything it'll go back to him times three. I'll be safe, well, as safe as I can be with the Dark Lord." From where he sat Ron grumbled and glared at the twig, willing it to catch on fire, "I should be going." Standing Harry said his goodbye's and made his way into town.

Hermione watched him until he was lost from her sight, "I don't like this." The words came from Ron and she had to agree whole heartedly.

.

Neutral and Powerful, a Unity Circle was one of the easiest form of magic that could be done without a wand and only needed a spark of magic, even Squibs were able to perform something so simple yet it was a Ministry Controlled spell. First and foremost a Unity Circle needed a border: Rock, chalk, even sand is most commonly used. Only a few words needed to be said but it was the intent, the sheer will that brought the circle to life. No one's quite sure just how the circle came to fruition but all would agree that the consequences of breaking the simple _rule_ of the circle was enough for a ban and subsequent control by the Ministry.

But how could one ban something that isn't traceable or hidden behind locked doors?

Harry's feet carried him into the room and he paused just outside the fine grain of white sand that made the border of the Unity Circle. Across from him he could make out the lounging form of Voldemort himself and flanking the man were two cloaked Death Eaters. For a moment Harry wished he had Ron or Hermione beside him… anyone would do. There was a soft pop and Harry jumped, "Dobby?"

"You is needing Dobby Harry Sir?"

Harry stared at his friend; the house elf was garbed in a pair of trousers that were a lurid array of stripes and a sleeping shirt that had been shortened with dancing pixies twirling along the fabric. The atmosphere was once tense now gave Harry a sense of an upper hand. No doubt Voldemort thought he would be off balance but oddly enough, Harry knew with Dobby at his side it was just possible to get through the meeting.

As strange as that may have sounded Harry liked the startled look on the Dark Lord's face, it was interesting. Squatting so he was eye to eye with his friend, "I'm meeting with the Dark Lord," Dobby sucked in a breadth, eyes wide, "And I would like for you to accompany me."

Dobby gave a firm nod, "Harry Sir needs Dobby, Dobby shall be here for Harry Sir."

Giving the House Elf a smile, "Voldemort placed a Unity Circle, we should be fine."

Relief spread through his small body, "Is good Harry Sir."

"Very good." Standing Harry squared his shoulders and walked into the circle, Dobby close to his side and the door behind him shut with a soft click.

"Harry Potter." The Dark Lord's smooth voice caressed his very senses and he couldn't help but wonder how this all came to be.

.

"I would like to first thank you all for coming and to let you know that the Goblins have graciously warded this space so your quick quills that doctor words are null." A smirk played on his lips as there was groans and rummaging as a few of the reporters scrambled to find quills. "I have an announcement…" he hesitated before pushing himself further, "I am **not** the Boy-Who-Lived."

There was silence, complete silence that left the hall scarily quiet.

"I am not some messiah that can do wandless magic and has a magical anigmus form. I am not some descendent of Merlin or the Founders, I don't have some mansion in the sky that'll teach me some lost art of magic that'll allow me to destroy the very wizard you lot are afraid to say name. I have no Yoda," the muggleborn's or those familiar with the strange name couldn't help but be amused, "I am your average teenager who hates waking up early for class and needs help with homework."

Harry glanced around, "I am no special than anyone here. Yet here I am because you lot have this illusion that at seventeen I have this _gift_ this _something_ that can magically make Voldemort go away. I am here to tell you grow the fuck up."

"Harry!" Hermione scolded.

"You see!" Harry pointed at his glaring friend, "What Savior am I when I would rather hide than deal with one of her death glares."

"Or mum." Ron piped in.

Harry blinked, "Scary that one or Pomfrey, she can be evil with those disgusting potions."

Hermione sighed, "Get on with it Harry, we need to study for Snape's exam."

Harry gave the reporters a 'told you so' look. "Voldemort can learn something by the woman in my life."

"Get on with it Harry!" Hermione pushed.

"Alright, so I bet you lot is wondering what apparently makes me so _special_." His fingers made a quote gesture at the word. "Apparently the Headmaster was told this prophecy by Trelawney. For those of you who know her you understand to take what she says with a grain of salt. Any predictions should be taken with an open mind and not latched on like some leech. This is the very same prophecy that Voldemort killed over and eventually got himself killed – not so smart are you big guy?"

Harry's eyes wandered; there was a prickle of annoyance in the back of his mind. Clearing his throat Harry propped himself against the podium, leaning towards the crowd. "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches." His voice dropped, the reporters forced to move in closer less they lose a word. "Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies; the Dark Lord will mark him as equal, but he will have power that the Dark Lord knows not. Either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives."

Inhaled breadths met his last words and the hall that was once well lit, not a shadow in place fell to darkness and screams broke out. There was a loud bang and the very ceiling was lit with a swirling green smoke that came together to make an image of a lopsided skull. From where he stood Harry watched through the haze of green as the panicked crowd ran for the exits only the doors were firmly locked. An echo of an evil laugh filled the room and while Harry enjoyed the chaos that the twins had caused that joy turned sour as Molly Weasley no less grabbed him by the ear.

"Fred! George!" Her voice carried over the chaos and as suddenly as it started it finished. The lights were switched on and the green smoke fell as specks of glitter and the evil laughter was cut off. The twins who had pulled two robbed individual in front of them cowered. Grown or not, they feared their mother, rightfully so. Where she stood Molly glared, not fooled in the slightest. "I can see you." She hissed.

The sight of the witch's glare must have been intimidating as the two robed individuals were quick to move and reveal the twins who straightened and made themselves as innocent as possible. "Mother!" One said.

"A beautiful day isn't it?" the other added, both smiling.

"What were you three thinking?"

"Ow!" Harry cried out as the hand that held his ear jerked.

"Were you even thinking?" her voice carried.

From where he stood Arthur spoke up, "Now Molly I'm sure they have an explanation, don't you boys?" his eyes wandered from Harry to the twins whose heads nodded vigorously.

"It was a joke." Fred said.

"A big one." George added, "Biggest one yet."

"A joke." Her tone was calm… too calm. "Scaring the magic out of these people of all people is some **joke**!" her voice got higher and higher…

"Aunt Molly." Harry winced, "I'm sorry." Harry apologized.

The woman took a deep breath and released his ear. "What were you thinking?" she repeated.

Harry took a step back and rubbed his ear which was an angry red. "It was supposed to be funny."

"For who?"

"For me!" he glanced at the glaring crowd. "Oh toughen up. If you run screaming from some lights and smoke, how the hell do you think you'll handle the Death Eater's?"

A brave soul spoke up. "There are no Death Eater's."

Harry squinted, his eyes trying to catch a look at the idiot who spoke up. "Repeat that."

The reporter straightened his spine, "Mark Dingle from the Prophet. The Ministry has denied all rumors about the Dark Lord and the Death Eater's."

"Well the Ministry is filled with a bunch of idiots." Harry stated. "Of course Fudge wouldn't bite the hand that feeds him."

There was a twitter of excitement as the reporters moved in waves, forgetting the fact they were cowering in a corner. A random female reporter spoke up. "Are you saying that Fudge, the Minister of Magic, is in cahoots with the Dark Lord?"

Harry chose his words carefully, "I'm saying that Fudge would gladly turn a blind eye to anything if it didn't keep his vault full. Let's face it the man's a coward. Any good leader would at least investigate something that can very well destroy what you're obligated to protect. The man needs to grow some balls and use what's between his ears."

"Language Harry." Molly scolded.

Wincing, "Sorry."

Random reporter, "You don't have faith in the ministry?"

Harry, "No."

Random reporter, "Are you saying that the Aurors that are supposed to protect us aren't doing their job?"

Harry, "I have nothing against the Aurors. In fact I respect them for putting their lives on the line. I just think Fudge should at least invest in them. Let's face it; Voldemort as we speak is recruiting new blood every day. What's the Ministry doing to go against him? Nothing. Fudge denying the monster under the bed is not going to make it go away. I sure as hell don't plan on stepping to the plate when it all goes to hell."

Random reporter, "But you're the Boy-Who-Lived."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Please. I am not laying my life on the line for any of you. Let me be perfectly clear and I expect this to be printed in large bold letters. I am just Harry – not some messiah that has a power a Dark Lord knows not. How can I, a seventh year, possibly go against someone with half a century worth of knowledge and expect to live through it?" there was no answer.

Random reporter, "But you survived the Killing Curse?" it was a feeble attempt.

"Who says?" Harry cocked a brow, "Do we really know if it was Voldemort that killed my supposed parents? This scar," Harry pointed to it, "Could have come from anywhere. An accident from when my home collapsed no doubt. There were no witnesses that night. Honestly if I cared enough I would have the Potter's dosed with truth serum to find out just what happened. You people wrote books about that night all from speculation and the word of Dumbledore who if he was there then why didn't he try to stop the Dark Lord? He killed Grindelwald didn't he?"

Harry gave a shake to his head. "If you want to believe the ramblings of a professed seer and a prophecy that is as vague as a palm reading then by all means do so. But just to be clear, when Voldemort stops playing these cat and mouse games I don't want the very same people who damned me to go on a witch hunt because I won't sacrifice myself for the 'greater good'. As far as I'm concerned you guys made your bed now lay in it. I'll take care of my own and I suggest you stop ignoring the obvious and take steps to make sure you're alive in the end of this."

Finished, Harry turned around and waltzed out of the hall, Hermione and the Weasley's following close behind. Hermione took his hand, "Very eloquent."

Harry gave a shrug, "I have my moments."

.

"Harry Potter." Voldemort purred, his eyes bellying his amusement. "You bring a house elf as your second?"

Harry gave a shrug of his shoulders, "Dobby's someone I trust whole heartedly."

What would have been an eyebrow twitched, "A house elf?"

Harry grinned, "Yelp."

Voldemort gave a nod of his head, "Smart boy. It seems I underestimated you Potter."

Eyes searching Harry summoned a seat for him and another which he quickly spelled smaller for Dobby to sit comfortably. "I get that a lot."

"Forgive me for not offering tea but I would like to get this over with." Voldemort lifted a hand and one of the Death Eaters handed him a scroll, one that he passed to Harry who took it. "In good faith I supplied you with a true account of that night and some interesting facts that would be beneficial."

Harry held the heavy scroll in one hand. The traditional parchment was sealed with wax and the emblem of Voldemort's symbol – the skull and snake. "You mean dirt on the Potters."

"I prefer to see it as omitted facts I'm sure you would love to know. Don't you want to know just what your dear parents were up to all these years or just how they were able to pull off that desperate stunt of theirs?"

Harry hesitated, he wanted to know but then again he didn't. He would have liked to sweep up the Potter issue under the rug and be done with it but the way things were looking he would be surprised if he would ever be rid of them. Some people just can't take hints. "My parents are dead." Handing the roll to Dobby it was shrunk and pocketed. "The Potter's are merely figments of everyone's imagination." Voldemort gave a nod as if he understood and Harry wondered if he did. The man did kill his father and grandparents. "What do you want?"

"What any man such as myself would want." His lipless mouth tilted into a smile, "For now I would like for you to join my cause. It would seem quite fitting, the Boy-Who-Lived to defect to the Dark Side."

Was it strange that Harry felt… _bored_ with the conversation? Maybe it was just him, maybe all those smacks to his head by his uncle finally got to him? Harry wished his chair swiveled, give him something to do, instead he slumped in his seat, rested an elbow on the arm, and chin in the palm of his hand. "It would be interesting." Harry agreed, "Can't say I haven't thought about how it would be just to shove it into people's faces but Aunt Molly would do more than box my ears."

Voldemort blinked. "That Weasley woman?"

"You didn't think I was lying did you? There are scarier people than you. With you it's kill or be killed but with the others…" Harry trailed off, "It's not something I'm used to."

"And what's that?"

"You hate me." It was a fact. "No doubt you would rather kill me than risk having me at your side. If I turn against the Light what would stop me from turning against you? A part of you still believes in that stupid prophecy, I don't think you would take the chance even if it's rubbish."

Voldemort gave a nod of acknowledgment. "You're far too smart for your own good Potter."

"Yea well you learn to hide yourself. Living with Muggle's who hate you can do that." Harry glanced away, staring at nothing in particular. "I remember in primary school one of the teachers pinning a note on my shirt. When Aunt Petunia saw it she screeched about me bringing trouble to her door. I stood there watching her as she read the note. I hadn't done anything wrong but I must've done something because she pulled out this hard wooden spoon and hit me with it over and over again. She dragged me to the cupboard and locked it. It wasn't until later that I found the note in the garbage. The teacher had written that I showed much improvement and suggested that I should be a model that Dudley should follow."

Eyes catching that of the Dark Lord he continued, "I learned to keep myself below average or just average. Keep your head down, eyes open, and don't trust anyone. I take the same concept and apply it to you but when it comes to the others… it's easy to forget yourself." Frowning Harry straightened himself in his seat. Why was he sharing this with the man who would use it against him?

Voldemort stared, his finger tapped against the cushioned arm of the seat he was lounged in. To say he was surprised… would be an understatement. "You have no plans of joining the war effort?"

"You mean being some pawn for the Ministry or Dumbledore? No. My reason for hating you is no longer valid. If it weren't for my friends and the Weasley's I would spend the rest of my days as a muggle."

"Interesting."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm seventeen; I don't have a damn clue what I'm doing after graduation. I care for you as I care about Malfoy JR. I'll ignore you as long as you don't bother me or my own. I'll let the Ministry deal with you, of course we'll know how that turns out."

Voldemort opened his mouth and Harry really wanted to go back to school, slip under the covers, and pretend that life wasn't this annoying. But as another question spewed forth he knew that it would be quite some time before he was able to sink into his mattress and hide.

End Part 3  


* * *

**Should Harry remain Harry Potter... or Harry Weasley?**

A/N: I know Harry seems flippant but I had fun with this chapter! I can't make Harry cower and I think that while yes Harry does fear Voldemort he's kind of used to the wizard with the whole death thing.

As for the speech, I couldn't help myself. I've been reading a lot of fic's that are cliché and has me dropping my head in wonder. I'm getting tired of Evil Dumbledore and the whole "I need Harry to make me Famous" sort of thing.

I have no intention of pairing Harry. (to those who asked) If I did I would have slashed the fic with HP/Voldy. I could have made this Slytherin centered with Severitus and Draco friendliness... maybe a spinoff later?

Potter's… I hope my 'explanation' was decent enough to be at least realistic. I'm not trying to portray them as evil but stupid. There's more to come with their story so expect drama. Any suggestions would be wonderful. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Posted 2/22/10


	4. Chapter 4

Title: **Potter's Unfortunate Return **

Summary: Dead people just didn't appear on your doorstep with smiles and hopeful eyes… until now that is.

A/N: The story sorta veers in a direction I didn't intend so I will say that this fic will be just a bit dark, no slash, no het, and not as long as I thought it would be. Enjoy!

* * *

**Part 4**

_**Potter**_

The envelope rested on the table untouched. It was like some magnet that was attuned to them they couldn't understand it. They had tried stuffing it between the books on the shelves, tossing it into the bin, in the ice box, heck they even resorted in burying it into the garden beneath soil they purposely hardened. Still, the letter remained undamaged and sat primly in a place that couldn't be missed. The envelope itself wasn't what scared them to take drastic measure it was the contents inside the scraps of paper and ink.

The letter was obviously written by their son and it was best to apply the rose tinted spectacles instead of the hard truth flown at their face. The fact that their son wanted nothing to do with them wasn't part of the plan. Harry should be grateful, welcome them with open arms...

The owls sent by them, Remus, and Sirius were returned – this was becoming a problem. Harry needed them, his parents to help with the defeat of Voldemort. It wasn't as if the boy knew about the Horcrux's or how to destroy them. The Prophet was thrown on the table, "The Ministry will be out for his blood." Remus summarized as the quiet of the room seemed deafening as all their eyes read the headlines.

OoOPUROoO

Dobby glared at the Minister who was struck dumb that a house elf – a **HOUSE ELF** – would **dare** to challenge him. He didn't have time for this! Rising his wand intending on cursing the creature away he was shocked when his wand was pulled out of his hand, "Who would dare!" he thundered, face red as he turned only to encounter just the person he was searching for, "You!"

Harry cocked a brow, "Me."

"You little…" Cornelius couldn't get much more out of him as the anger that had bubbled just beneath the surface exploded and he lunged. If only the Minister of Magic understood the concept of loyalty, the type of loyalty that knew no bounds. Harry didn't even jerk out of the way; the man's red face was ugly complimented only by the expression before it was gone.

Harry watched as Dobby used his elf magic and the man was flung in the opposite direction and landed in a crumpled heap. "You is not touching Master Harry you bad Wizard."

"Dobby?"

"Yes, Harry Sir."

Harry scratched the back of his head as he watched the man attempt to get up, "Thank you?" What else could he say? He couldn't scold the elf, it wouldn't do.

Dobby grinned, "You is most welcomed Harry Sir."

"I'll – I'll see you in Azkaban for – for this." The Minister stuttered as he used a nearby wall to prop himself up against.

"I seem to recall it was **you** who tried to attack **me**." Harry glanced at the foreign wand in his hand; it felt so _wrong_ and made the skin of his palm itch. "Nice wand." Icky wand more like it, but who was he to judge?

"Give that back to me." Harry gave a shrug and tossed it high and far, the minister still had to rush forward to snatch it before it hit the stone floor. "The Aurors will deal with you boy!" Cornelius made a complicated motion with his wand, "Just you wait."

"I'll be contacting my attorney, Dobby can you take me to the common room?" Dobby did so, much to the Minister's protesting. Can the day get any worse?

OoOPUROoO

"Mr. Potter." Bertha gave her client one of her trademark smiles as she peered through the invisible barrier that separated the cell from the hall which was guarded by two Aurors. "You attract trouble like a Boggart in the night."

Harry jumped from his cot and rushed to the barrier, his hands pressing against something solid but unseen, "Get me out of here!"

"No hello?"

His cheeks warmed, "Sorry, hello Bertha."

"That's better child." Sighing, "I tried to get you out on bond but the Minister is trying you for treason."

"Treason?" Harry questioned dumbly.

"Your speech Harry was dimwitted."

"Hey!"

"While I commend you for voicing your opinions you must understand the art of subtlety. You're a Hippogriff in a room of mirrors Harry."

"I have no faith in the Ministry, how is that treason?" Harry questioned.

"The Minister twisted your words and is threatening to sue for defamation of his character." Harry gave a shake to his head, "Until the trial you are stuck here but don't give up hope. I haven't lost a client yet."

OoOPUROoO

Eighteen days. It was eighteen days of pure torture by boredom. Out of those days he probably spent four hours in total speaking with his only allowed visitor which was his attorney. On the day of his trial Harry was lead by two Aurors to where it would take place. It was similar to the chamber he had been tried during fifth year only the podium where the officials sat was lower and half as many.

Evidence was piled atop one another. Suggesting he would be a _danger_ to society. They didn't say it but the veiled word spun made it seem he would become the next Dark Lord. As if he wanted to go through the trouble. Bertha had hushed him with one of her many looks and while Harry knew she had an ace under her sleeve he didn't like how he was portrayed.

Bertha's turn came and she stood to her full stature. "We've spent an hour alone on speculation and knit picking of facts that were embellished or plain untrue." Her eyes fixed on each and everyone before her. "There is only one way to know the truth, and that's by Veritaserum."

Cornelius who sat in the center stood ion his feet protesting, "That wont be necessary!" Harry who watched on and noticed how suddenly nervous the wizard was. "He is only a boy."

"A boy you want to serve an adult sentence." Bertha motioned to the prosecutor, "So there won't be any questions I asked Sir Langton to provide me with Ministry grade truth serum. I also have a signed waiver from Mr. Potter and documents from a highly respected Medi-Witch who states that my client is in fine condition to take the potion without ill side effects."

Cornelius had no choice as he listened to his counterparts agree with the Defenses tactics. This could ruin him… "Proceed." The word croaked out as he slumped in his chair.

Harry was lead to the floor by his attorney and she conjured a chair for him. Sir Logan stood before him and opening his mouth the tasteless potion was carefully measured and several small drops were placed on his tongue. "Thank you." Bertha gave the older man a smile and he nodded before returning to his seat, intrigued. "Harry, are you a virgin?"

Horrified Harry felt his lips part and tongue move with a, "Yes."

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter but I had to show the Wizengamot that you are in fact under the potions effect." She gave him an apologetic smile and Harry was prepared for the worst. "You're name Mr. Potter?"

"Harry James Potter."

"Where do you go to School?"

"Hogwarts." It wasn't so bad.

"Do you have a significant other?"

Dear Merlin. "No."

From above one of the older witches spoke up, "Get on with it lass."

Bertha gave a nod and clasped her hands before her, "Mr. Potter. Do you have any intention of overthrowing the Ministry of Magic?"

"No."

"Mr. Potter, are you studying Dark Magic?"

Harry's jaw clenched in protest but the feel of his stomach churning forced him to be honest. "Yes."

From above, Cornelius smirked. "Mr. Potter, is it your intention to use this Dark Magic to harm anyone?"

"No."

"Mr. Potter, in your words, why do you practice Dark Magic?"

Harry took a deep breadth, "I was curious at first. I never knew there was a difference between Light and Dark. Magic was magic until Hermione went on and on about it. I went to the library and found some books but they were nothing too descriptive. I kept getting references to titles and authors so I snuck into the Restricted Section and found a few of those same books and snuck them back into my room to read at night or in an unused room. Second year I learned to use a glamour charm on the book cover so I was able to read them in the common room."

"Did you practice anything you read Mr. Potter?" the room was quiet, waiting.

He hesitated, "Not at first. It was mostly stories you know and I pretended that everything I read was like a muggle fiction. There was diagrams, incantations, potions, wand waving, it was all in those books but I never picked up my wand because I couldn't see the point in removing an eyeball or blood rituals. It was horrific, I had nightmares sometimes but you grow used to it."

"And when was the first time you practiced Dark Magic Mr. Potter?"

Harry looked away and licked his lips before answering, "In third year. I learned about Sirius and I was afraid. First it was Voldemort in the back of Professor Quirrell's head and then the basilisk second year. I didn't want my friends to get hurt like they had been in the past so I waited until they were asleep and did a blood ritual."

"Whose blood did you use Harry?" Bertha's tone was soft.

"My own. I used chalk to trace the proper symbols beneath the beds and used my blood erect a ward to keep them safe. After Neville got attacked I waited until they were asleep and used more of my blood only this time I tied them to myself. If Sirius was going to hurt them, then their hurt would reflect on myself."

"Very noble of you Mr. Potter." Bertha circled her client.

Harry gave a shake to his head, "I was doing what I had to do to keep them safe. I did the same to Sirius only I didn't expect him to fall through the veil." Harry recalled the backlash of that; it was like a sudden dousing of cold and then a surge that allowed him to _handle_ Bellatrix.

Cornelius used a smooth dark stone to hit the polished wood. "The potion must be defective this boy lies."

"I can't lie." Harry shouted. "You know it's the truth Minister. You sit there all high and mighty with cotton shoves in your ears. Wasn't it **you** Minister who ordered the Kiss to be given to Barty Crouch JR? Wasn't it you who ordered Rita Skeeter to trash my very name so my credibility would be shot to hell? Wasn't it you Minister who ordered that hag Umbridge to use any means necessary to get the school under **your** control? Wasn't it you Minister who pocketed several thousand galleons to brush aside the Death Eater assault at the World Cup? I can go on Minister, I know about your bribe taking, I know about your mistresses, and I even know it was you Minister who ordered the assassination on one Albus Dumbledore."

The minister's face was the shade of a cranberry. "You sniveling snot nosed bastard!" the man pulled out his wand and aimed it at Harry, "_Crucio! _"

Harry had just enough time to move from the chair and onto the floor. On his hands and knees he watched the podium above become filled with Aurors who latched onto the Minister whose eyes were crazed and mouth spilling profanities and denials mixed with threats. Suffice to say Harry learned quite a few new words.

OoOPUROoO

Setting foot in Hogwarts allowed Harry to relax. Even seeing the miserable bastard that was the Headmaster told him that everything was going to be okay at least. There was no more prison cell that left his brain like mush. He was hugged from all directions which wasn't so bad considering Mrs. Weasley's embrace left him out of breadth and maybe crushed a rib. Questions from his friends flew in every direction and it was all he could do not to go stir crazy.

"Harry my boy." From above the crowd of heads Harry heard the Headmaster and the twinkle that was in the man's eyes gave him a nauseous feeling, "If I could have a moment of your time?"

A hand slid into his and Harry squeezed gently in reassurance as Hermione's watery eyes were cautious. "If it doesn't concern my education then I must insist for my attorney to be present."

For a moment the wizard was quiet as the students who surrounded the boy watched him. Pasting on a smile that oozed sincerity, "Come now my boy…"

"I'm** not** your boy Headmaster. Now if you'll excuse me, I have homework to make up and friends to catch up with." Not waiting for a response Harry rushed to the door, Hermione's hand in his and he took a deep calming breadth only when the gargoyle that guarded the tower moved aside. "I can't stand that bastard."

Staring at the wooden door Dumbledore could feel his magic bubble at the surface. He was _dismissed_ as if he were some lowly commoner. Who did that boy think he was? Grabbing the closest object from his desk he through it, satisfied as it shattered.

OoOPUROoO

It was a scandal.

The Prophet dropped in the laps of the students and the buzzing that came from the general chatter went up several notches.

******Minister of Magic Cracks Under Pressure! **

From there the article went into detail of the _'Trial of the Century'_, something that irked Harry the wrong way. He stirred his porridge absentmindedly as he read a surprisingly truthful article written by an unknown reporter. The article spoke of how the _job_ of a minister was filled with stress and sleepless nights. It almost convinced him that Fudge was nothing more than a glorified idiot who couldn't control his anger. But the topping on the cake as he turned the page for the continuation was the article was the transcript of the trial.

A trial that had been closed to all ears and sealed by the Minister himself.

Dread filled him as his testimony under the truth serum was highlighted and underlined – twice. He didn't dare move let alone breath. Everyone now knew he practiced Dark Magic, something that was condemned and linked to the Dark Lord Voldemort. He could picture it now, the taunts and jeers, the accusations, howlers, and worst of all – the Weasley's!

"Harry." A freckled hand clamped on his shoulder and he stilled. "We need to talk."

Damn.

OoOPUROoO

"We've lost him." Lily paced her kitchen, tears prickling her eyes but none fell.

James reread the letter, "No."

Whirling on her feet she slammed a hand down on the table, "He is forbidding us from ever contacting him again James. He's not a child who doesn't know the laws, he knows them and he's using them. It doesn't help he has the Weasley's on his side. Arthur may not be much but he's well liked within the Ministry."

"Come now Lily," James stood, forgetting the letter that had been unfolded and refolded countless times. "We can't give up." Taking her face in his hands he kissed her lips. "The boy is having a difficult time with this all. A little more time and he'll see reason; Dumbledore has said he'll speak with Harry and he'll be with us."

For the moment Lily remained quiet, she would let her husband bask in the hope she had lost. Had she truly lost her son forever?

OoOPUROoO

It was the Slytherin's who gave him the funny looks. The others… well the others gave him a wide berth. It was second year all over again with the whispers and "I told you so's." as he wandered the halls. After all this time everyone remembered he was a parselmouth and a few who dared hissed at him and he was tempted to hiss back but it wouldn't be worth it. Maybe it would but Harry wouldn't give Dumbledore the pleasure of sending for him.

As it was he was exhausted. Removing what he had placed was taxing, it wasn't as if he could take a pin and poke the imaginary web of blood magic and have it shatter. No, blood magic was tricky. It could turn on the caster like some virus or worse yet, harm the person it was placed on and that was the last thing Harry wanted.

While his friends were flattered they were angry, not because he performed Dark Magic on them but the fact that the rituals rebound would be onto him. Harry tried to explain to them there really wasn't no protective body cast that was just there, in order to give there was a take. The take was his own sacrifice which labeled the magic Dark.

To top it off, several days after the printing in the prophet two things happened. First a crow swooped down with the owls and dropped a dark envelope into a platter of eggs Harry was eating and Draco Malfoy of all people raised his goblet to him in a show of respect. The only ones who paid much attention were his friends around him and Severus Snape who leapt to his feet and whispered into the Headmaster' ear.

Mid chew of his sausage Ron spoke, "Whose it from?"

Harry turned the envelope over and stared at the green blob of wax that had a familiar imprint sealing it. "Tom."

Ron choked on his sausage.

OoOPUROoO

Severus paled as he watched the familiar crow circle high above the student's heads. It was unusual seeing anything other than owls come with the post but the crow wasn't just any trained bird, but Voldemort's personal servant who was an Animagus. Standing, Severus rushed to the Headmaster's side as the envelope dropped on the platter that belonged to none other than Harry Potter.

The jovial smile never left the Headmaster's face but it was his eyes that changed. Icy blue eyes that stared at the Gryffindor who slipped from his grasp, laughing and slapping at his friends back. The words spilling from his spy's lips caused him to feel a tendril of fear. "Sit Severus."

Severus returned to his seat as if nothing had happened but his appetite was gone. Picking at his food and sipping his tea he watched surreptitiously as the Headmaster stood and rounded the table. Potter… why would the Dark Lord be corresponding with the boy? Fingers tightening on his silver wear his mind settled on the memory of snippets of conversation that floated with the Death Eater meetings.

A laughable rumor of a _truce_ had spread like wild fire. A rumor that was murmured, never discussed in great deal within the confines of the Dark Lord's manor or in public. Could it be true, had the boy gone off the bend and made a deal with the devil?

OoOPUROoO

"Alright there Ron?" Harry handed his friend a goblet of water.

Ron's face was an interesting shade of red. "Are you crazy!" his voice was hissed low.

Harry didn't have a moment to respond as the envelope in his hand was ripped away with magic. "Mr. Potter follow me." Dumbledore waltzed on by as if his actions would be tolerated an unquestioned.

Stunned, Harry sat there for an extended moment before something in him just snapped. He didn't know how it quite happened but he was on his feet and the envelope that was grasped firmly in the Headmaster's fingers was now in his own hands. "I don't appreciate _Headmaster_ you stealing my personal mail." Harry felt something caress his mind and he turned his head, "Stop looking into my mind! You won't find a bloody thing." Angry, Harry grabbed his bag and marched closer to the man, careful to avoid eye contact, "Try that again and I'll have my attorney come after everything you have."

"Don't walk away from me." The Headmaster seethed as he gripped Harry's arm tightly, "To my Office Mr. Potter, your disrespect for authority will be handled."

Harry made the mistake of glaring at the man, eye to eye and when he felt a firmer push he shoved right back – physically. Dumbledore stumbled away not suspecting such a physical attack. "I warned you, you old bastard." Harry didn't know what came over him; maybe he did fall over the deep end. "You and this damn war can very well do without me. I tried to be _nice_, I tried to be the bigger person but you just wont give it up now will you? It's because of you Headmaster Dumbledore and your stupid flock of chickens that I can't be bothered to lift a finger if Voldemort was raid this retched place." Harry would have loved to say more, he had a whole speech memorized but instead he grit his teeth and walked away grumbling beneath his breadth.

There was a stunned silence as Harry marched out of the great hall.

"Potter!" Dumbledore roared.

OoOPUROoO

Anger, there was a well of it simmering and bubbling and he was sure it would overfill and simply wash over him. That man had the audacity to try and get into **his** mind. There seemed to be no limit to how much hate Harry felt towards the old geezer and judging by the pulsing of his scar it seemed his sentiments were returned.

The constant drip, drip of water gave him something to focus on. He could feel his aggravated magic just bubbling at the surface of his skin. His fingers curled into fists, nails digging into the palm of his hands.

Steps forward he was going yards backwards.

Why did he let that man get under his skin… a dark thought filtered through Harry's mind, _'Kill Him'_.

"No." Harry shook his head.

_'Kill him.' _

"Shut up!"

And it was silent. His chest heaved and Harry dropped his head into his hands, he was going mad. A sob escaped him. He couldn't take this anymore, the stress to put on a happy face, reading that blasted scroll and that just weighing him down even more. Standing Harry wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and paced, hugging himself. "Dobby!"

A moment later the small house elf appeared, "Harry Sir?"

Taking a deep shuddering breadth he came to a decision. "Pack my things, we're leaving Hogwarts."

"Is Harry Sir sure?" Dobby questioned hesitantly.

"Not quite but it's for the best." Dobby popped away quietly and Harry stared at the stone figure that was Salazar Slytherin himself.

What if he had listened to the hat… would he have been great?

OoOPUROoO

His trunk had been left on the doorstep of the Burrow. No one had been home so Harry jotted a quick note and had Dobby take him to Diagon Alley where the hour was growing later and the crowd seeming to swell. From the masses Harry spotted the towering woman that was his attorney.

Bertha pulled out a chair and sat with a sigh and set down a simple vanilla folder. "You Harry will forever more be my most interesting client." Her words ended with a smile and Harry returned it. "Thankfully I am one to be prepared for _'just in case'_ scenarios so," pushing the folder towards her client, "I need your signature and by the end of today you'll officially be dropped from Hogwarts."

Harry stared, shocked. "That's it?"

"That's it. All you need to do is figure whether you'll continue your education at home, abroad, or at one of the smaller schools."

Harry blinked, "Thank you."

A moment of silence passed as Harry stared at the vanilla folder as if afraid to touch it. "You can take it with you and consider your options if you like Harry."

"I can't stay there." Opening the folder he found to his surprise a perfectly normal feathered quill sitting atop several sheets of paper. The words were tiny and took over every inch of the first, second, and third page. "Dumbledore used Legilimency on me. I would like to bring him up on charges of harassment, breach of mental privacy, and whatever else we can pin on him." Looking up he spoke seriously, "I want him destroyed."

Bertha gave a nod and reached out, a finger pointing to the only gap in the page, "Sign here."

OoOPUROoO

The knock wasn't loud but there only had to be one and Harry nearly jumped when there right in front of him was Molly Weasley holding a wooden spoon. Harry had heard enough stories about Molly + Spoon = a sore bottom and Harry knew that running wouldn't be the best of ideas. "Harry." The curved bottom of the spoon tapped her arm as they were both crossed.

"Yes."

"Care to tell me why we received a call from the Headmaster?"

Harry hesitated and before he knew it he was grabbed by the ear and dragged inside.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

Posted FF 5/4/10 - Posted YG 4/29/10


	5. Chapter 5

Title: **Potter's Unfortunate Return **

Summary: Dead people just didn't appear on your doorstep with smiles and hopeful eyes… until now that is.

A/N: Gah! So sorry, completely forgot to post this chappy. I honestly could have sworn I did... sigh. Sorry! Long note at the end. Harry is a bit dark in this chapter so don't freak, lol. We pick up from the last chapter and go into the next day. Please Enjoy.

* * *

**Part 5**

Previous Chapter:

_The knock wasn't loud but there only had to be one and Harry nearly jumped when there right in front of him was Molly Weasley holding a wooden spoon. Harry had heard enough stories about Molly + Spoon = a sore bottom and Harry knew that running wouldn't be the best of ideas. "Harry." The curved bottom of the spoon tapped her arm as they were both crossed. _

"Yes."

"Care to tell me why we received a call from the Headmaster?"

Harry hesitated and before he knew it he was grabbed by the ear and dragged inside.

* * *

**-Burrow, Evening-**

Thankfully the wooden spoon was for show and Harry was relieved he could sit for dinner. Along with Arthur and Molly the twins had arrived considering both boys could at most scramble eggs. It was a little odd to see them as quiet as Harry spoke of his new findings but the former Gryffindor made a point to leave nothing out. As desert was served Harry had summoned to him the scroll that held his answers only as he set it on the table he was caught by surprised at the stunned expressions, "What?"

"Harry dear," Molly started, "How long have you been practicing wandless magic?"

Blinking, "Wandless magic?"

George spoke up seeing as Fred decided to take a large bite of dessert, "That thing you just did, you do it all the time."

"Oh, I didn't really think about it." Looking slightly embarrassed he fiddled with his fork, "I'm not in trouble am I?"

Arthur gave an indulgent sigh, "No. We were just startled. It's not every day one sees such things." His fork pointed at the scroll, "So you were given that." changing the subject to something much more important.

"By Voldy." It was easier to shorten the name and give it a spin; Harry still couldn't fathom why anyone would be scared of a name of all things. "It's pretty interesting, seems more like a fairytale than truth."

"We'll deal with that later young man." Molly gave him one of her _looks_; she highly disapproved of him accepting anything from the Dark Lord. "You should know better than to accept anything from the likes of him."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Hey!" It was Fred, who had a bit of frosting on one corner of his mouth.

"You can work with us!" George finished as he managed to somehow stuff his mouth with a large piece of desert with frosting landing in his lap.

"George!" with a swish of her wand she cleaned not only the mess her son made but his plate quickly followed by Fred who managed one last bite. "Harry will be in school he would have no time to be playing."

"I don't think I want to go to school." Harry blurted out, his eyes darting around.

"But you need an education!" Molly just barely kept her tone from screeching.

"I'm going to finish school I just don't want to do it in a school. I was thinking I could have some tutors and I can take my NEWTs at the Ministry, Bertha said it was all perfectly legal."

"Tutors are expensive Harry," Arthur butted in before his wife could gear herself up. "Do you have the funds to do this?"

Harry hesitated, he knew money was a sensitive issue so he skirted around it. "I have a vault that's meant to be for Hogwarts so I can use that but Bertha's also going after what's left of my tuition so it should be enough."

"And if it isn't?" Arthur pushed.

"I have an inheritance vault that was left to me and can't be touched by them. If I combine the two it should be enough I think, if not I can always work." Picking at his desert Harry glanced at the twins, "I can still work if you want?"

Both twins shared a look, "We'll draw a contract." They both said in unison.

Glancing between the three Molly banished what was left of Harry's desert. "Let's rest tonight and tomorrow we'll figure what to do. Come Harry, wash up and you can take Ron's room.

Giving hugs to the twins and Arthur Harry dutifully followed, "Mrs. Weasley?" she hummed, "Thank you."

Her smile and fierce hug was more than enough for Harry.

OoOPUROoO

The sounds of the night were surprisingly quiet. The snores of house mates, creaks of bodies turning over, and the groans of an old castle were missing and Harry suddenly found himself feeling a great loss. As much as he loved finally leaving the oppressive presence of the Headmaster… he held the school itself dear to his heart.

Sitting up he peered outside the only window inside the small room that was Ron's. The curtains had been pushed aside but there was a soft fall of snow and the stars he loved to peer at were hidden behind dark clouds. The tiredness he had felt earlier couldn't stay with him and Harry felt something off, as if he were forgetting something.

Maybe if he had Neville's rememberall…

Gasping, Harry called out softly, "Dobby!"

Within moments the house elf appeared. "Harry Sir calls?"

"I didn't wake you did I?" Dobby shook his head furiously, ears flapping. "Good. How is it over there?"

Dobby's head fell, eyes pinned to the rumpled sheets. "It's chaos Harry Sir. Owls have come and swarmed around the Headmaster with Howlers. The Ministry has contacted him as well and the portraits have told me that he received owls from Harry Sir's attorney."

"And my friends?"

"They ask to tell you…" Dobby hesitated and shifted, "Dobby cannot say, such disrespect though they meant it in jest."

Harry smiled, "That's alright Dobby. How are you handling all this?"

Dobby heaved his shoulders and looked up, his sight unwavering. "Harry Sir has left and Dobby fears he no longer has a place at Harry Sir's side."

Reaching out Harry settled a hand on his friend's thin shoulder, "You'll always have a place by my side and far beyond. You're a true friend Dobby; you stood up for me even when you were under Malfoy. I can't see a future without you." A second later he had an armful of a sobbing elf and Harry spent long minutes trying to console his friend.

With a hiccup and dabbing his eyes with his clean shirt, "You is too kind Harry Sir."

"All better now?" Dobby gave a firm nod. "I need you to do an important favor Dobby."

"Anything for Harry Sir."

"Is it possible to trace my steps, I must have dropped my…" Dobby grinned widely and popped away. "Envelope." Finishing lamely he sighed and peered out the window. He couldn't stay for long, someone was bound to come even with those wards up and Harry didn't want to impose.

Dobby appeared just as suddenly as he had gone, "Dobby picked it up when Harry Sir was pacing. I hid it away from the bad wizard."

"Thank you Dobby." Grateful to have it in hand Harry stared at it, his enthusiasm waning. A letter from the Dark Lord wasn't something he expected but there was always a silver lining in the clouds. The decision to escape the Headmaster had been surprisingly easy but he would be leaving his friends behind. "We both can't stay here, I don't want to bring too much trouble to the Weasley's." turning the letter over, his thumb grazed over the waxed impression. "Grimmuald Place?"

"Harry Sir wants Dobby to care for the place?"

Giving a nod, "It's the only place that's not here I can think of."

Shifting on the bed Dobby spoke up, "Harry Sir must realize that the Order meets there correct? That dog is there as well."

Closing his eyes with a groan, Harry forgot all about them and **him**. "That's right… how could I have forgotten?" how could he have forgotten? Maybe pushing everything away wasn't such a good idea but Harry didn't think he could handle those emotions anytime soon.

Sympathetic, Dobby patted Harry's shoulder, "Much is on Master Harry's mind, it will be alright, Dobby knows."

"Dobby sit," Dobby sat. "I don't feel comfortable having you around Hogwarts but if you can handle yourself I would like for you to watch over my friends. I wouldn't trust Dumbledore to not try some sort of mind magic on them."

"Dobby will with both eyes and ears and have the other elves as well keep watch. Dobby can speak with the portraits to."

"Thank you Dobby."

"Now," Dobby stood and jumped to the floor, "Harry Sir must sleep. Tomorrow will be a long day and Dobby can't have Harry Sir yawning."

"Goodnight Dobby." Harry settled himself back in the bed tucking the letter beneath his pillow.

"Night Harry Sir." Dobby pulled the covers up and returned to Hogwarts.

OoOPUROoO

**-Dreamscape-**

_"Harry Potter… have you received my post?" _

Staring into nothingness he turned in all directions but there was nothing to see or grasp. "Can we leave the torturing for another day please?" He hated being dragged into yet another raid. It had been a long time since he was pulled into Voldemort's mind; he could have sworn he put his Occlumency shields up before falling to sleep.

"You were the one who entered my mind Potter." A bright light flickered on and Harry noticed that it was carpet he was standing on and turning, he was shocked to see the Dark Lord sitting up from bed. "Judging by your expression this wasn't your intention?"

"Uh… no." looking anywhere but at the bare chest of the wizard Harry could feel his cheeks warm. Voldemort had yet managed a human body and was still his scaly self. "How do I go home?"

Voldemort smirked, "Unlike you Potter I have the upper hand here. You're Occlumency isn't advanced enough to pull out from my mind without assistance. I could kill your astral form as if you were physically here."

Harry stared at the man. Was he scared? Yes. Did he think he would make it out a live… he hoped but one never knew when it came to a Dark Lord. So it was time to distract the bastard, "I got your letter." The wizards face twitched and Harry pushed onward, "Dumbledore tried to steal it."

Amused, Voldemort let out a chuckle. "Did you retrieve it?"

Harry rocked on his heels, "Yes and I quit the school."

"Hmm." Voldemort's perfectly straight spine relaxed into the headboard fingers toying with his wand that never left his side. "My spies haven't informed me of this."

"You mean Snape?"

Voldemort scoffed, "Please Potter as if I would rely on that Blood-Traitor completely." The man stared at him, "I'm feeling generous tonight Potter. I'll offer you another chance to join me."

Rolling his eyes Harry said, "You'll kill me."

"A Blood-Contract then. A sworn document that would bring us to an underssstanding."

"To be honest I don't have it in me to join your sort of sport. I would prefer to remain neutral and get on with my life. I meant what I said Voldemort, I want nothing to do with this war, it's not my war to begin with."

"Ah yes, that silly prophesy."

"Doesn't matter to me really, it was a lame excuse and I wonder whether it was truth or not. Knowing Dumbledore he could have concocted the whole thing."

There was silence again, both stared at one another and Voldemort gave a slight nod. "You must understand Potter though you may not want any part in this war you might have to choose a side regardless. Neutrality works for so long and for so few before choices are forced. Would you remain neutral if one of my servants took someone you hold dear or if that fool does something?" Harry's jaw clenched, "Would you fight Potter?"

"For my family I would fight to the death. I don't plan to sit idle, I expect this war to escalate and I expect that I may have to fight I just won't care who it would be; your Death Eater's and those that serve Dumbledore are fair game. I wouldn't count myself leaving either. Who says I need to stay here?"

"Good night Potter." with that Voldemort shoved the boy out.

Waking, Voldemort stared at his ceiling.

OoOPUROoO

**-Burrow, Next Morning-**

Harry's head dropped to the table and groaned. Mrs. Weasley stood above him worried as she carded her fingers through his hair. "A spot of tea should help?" Harry whimpered and Molly sighed, "You have to eat Harry." Lifting his head he stared at the dry piece of toast sitting harmless on a platter. Reaching over he picked it up and nibbled on a corner. "Good boy. Care to tell me what's wrong."

Watching as Molly returned to the stove Harry came up with something other than the truth, "Just another nightmare."

Frowning, "I can send for a potion?"

"No, that's alright. I'm used to them." And Harry was. It would be a downright nightmare if Molly knew that he had once again conversed with the Dark Lord. Staring off into space, the humming from the witch lulling him, Harry decided that the morning would be his to contemplate life and after lunch he would read the letter.

Decision made Harry tucked into his breakfast of dried toast and tea.

OoOPUROoO

**-Hogwarts, Morning-**

Bertha, at times, enjoyed her career choice. The long hours, the endless red tape of the ministry, all made it worth it when she saw the gob smacked expressions on the ones she sunk her claws in. As it was she took great enjoyment in sinking said claws into one Albus Dumbledore. It had been a trial trying to pin the Headmaster down for a meeting; the first owl had been dismissed and returned within hours of it being sent. It was only through the use of an official ministry stamp was she able to be sitting across the man first thing the next morning, less he face criminal charges for failure to comply.

Dumbledore sat in robes that were playful, a full tea service, and his legendary phoenix's eyes piercing through her. It was a start of a morning she knew would end in a long night and a shot at her favorite pub. Sipping her tea delicately she eyed the man's white knuckle grip on the charmed parchment as the expression of shock faded into anger. "This isn't possible."

"Oh I assure you Mr. Dumbledore that it's possible and I plan to collect." Setting down her cup she licked her lips, "I'm also adding a charge on my behalf." The man glanced at her, "Attempting to drug someone such as me is sure to be your dumbest move yet."

"I did no such thing!" Albus denied venomously as his rimless glasses slipped further down his crooked nose.

Bertha lifted her hand and wiggled her fingers where an ornate ring with a large stone sparkled, "Used to belong to my Great Aunt Mildred. She was a paranoid Squib who swore that the world was out to get her. It's a nifty thing, can detect when something harmful or not is at my hand. That lemon drop you offered me I accepted with this hand and it warmed quite fiercely and the tea I accepted with this hand nearly had me dropping it." Dumbledore's lips pursed as he glared hotly, "Fortunately I'm quite proficient in charms and such so I added a nifty quirk. Whatever it is you gave me is now swirling within the stone."

Dumbledore was on his feet, wand in hand, when he uttered a singular word. _"Obliviate." _The Unforgivable cut through the air and Bertha had enough time to widen her eyes before she was enveloped by it. "Now…" Dumbledore started but he was interrupted by laughter.

It came from deep within her belly; she couldn't have been more amused. Her face warmed and she covered her lips but she just couldn't utter a word. She didn't need to because from behind her seat her hidden entourage appeared, Invisibility Cloaks falling to the floor and wands pointing at the gob smacked Headmaster.

OoOPUROoO

**-Burrow, Afternoon-**

The Sun no longer hid behind the clouds and its warm rays were enough to melt the falling snow of the night. After a meager breakfast Harry snatched a apple for lunch and decided to take a walk. The Burrow was a small home but the land stretched down to the dirt road and farther out where there was a pond for the hot summer days.

The apple core had been used to conjure a blanket and Harry used his wand to dry a patch of damp grass so he could rest on. There was a nip in the air but nothing overbearing but Harry was glad for the gloves and cap plus the quick warming spell from Mrs. Weasley.

Harry had first sat and stared out into the horizon where he spotted the crooked home that he now lived and the tool shed not too far in the distance. It shouldn't have been the best idea but Harry rested on his stomach and pulled out the Dark Lord's envelope. He should just open it. Turning it over hesitation made him pause and with a sigh Harry tucked it back into his jacket.

Turning over he stared up into the cloudless sky. He didn't know how much time passed in his laziness but soon he found his eyes beginning to shut as the lost sleep finally caught up to him. Body slack with sleep Harry didn't twitch. He didn't twitch as a shadow fell over him nor did he make a sound as a wand pointed at him and someone said, _"Stupefy." _

In hindsight he would kick himself for leaving his wand beside him and not on him.

OoOPUROoO

The hearth flared to life and Fred stepped out. "Mom?" he called.

"In the kitchen dear." Molly called from where she sat reading the post, a cup of tea before her.

Spelling the soot off him as he made his way to the kitchen, Fred swooped down and gave her a kiss before looking around, "Where's Harry?"

"Outside, poor boy came down from breakfast ill." Turning a page she sighed and smiled up at her son. "What are you up to Fred?"

"I'm not Fred I'm George." Molly just gave him a look, "Alright, alright. I have the contract and I want Harry to read it."

"Now Fred…"

"Come on mom, do you really want him to laze around all day?" Fred pushed, "At least with us he's being kept busy and under our watchful eye. Besides we spent all night and morning working on it so he just has to see it."

"He needs his education…"

"And he'll get it. We can work around his schedule, school is important." Honestly, Fred couldn't believe that had spewed from his mouth. "How much trouble can he possibly get at the store?"

Molly gave a shake to her head, "As your mother Fred I know you and George far more than you believe." Sighing she stood and carried her cup to the sink, "Work comes before his schooling do I make myself clear?"

Fred bounded forward and hugged his mother, "You're the greatest."

"I know," Patting his hand, "Go and find Harry then, he promised to help with supper."

Fred practically skipped to the door and peeked out side, "Harry!" he called out. There was no answer. "Harry!" walking around the house he frowned as the boy was nowhere to be seen. Squashing the worry that was beginning to build Fred made his way to his father's shed, "Harry?"

Peering around the frame he spotted something not too far away that contrasted against the green of the grass. Rushing over he stood above the blanket that the imprint of a body. The only person that could have possibly been responsible was Harry – only where was he? Swearing Fred picked up Harry's wand, a zing of magic running up his arm as he looked around frantically. Turning on his heels Fred ran back to the Burrow, something was wrong, very wrong.

OoOPUROoO

**-Potter's Cottage, Evening-**

The spell was lifted with a quiet _"Rennervate." _

Awareness came to him and Harry's eyes snapped open. It wasn't the clear blue sky he was staring at but something flat and white. His fingers twitched and the texture of the blanket was replaced by something squishy and rough. Sitting up Harry was on his feet and running. He barely made it to the door before he was grabbed in a pair of deceptively strong arm and carried kicking and shouting back to the sofa where he was dropped.

"Be careful, don't hurt him!" Lily clutched onto her husband's arm as she watched Remus move away only this time his wand was pointed directly at her son.

"Don't move Harry."

Harry glared at the werewolf as his chest heaved and fingers curled, digging into the sofa's cushion. "What part of _'I don't want to see you **EVER** again'_ did you misunderstand?" his eyes moved to everyone and he felt a pang deep within him as his eyes quickly wandered over his godfather, no, Black. He didn't have a godfather, the man was dead.

"Oh Harry." Lily moved forward and Harry was up and behind the sofa, uncaring that his every move was followed by a man he had at one time admired.

"Don't come near me!"

"Don't talk to your mother that way Harry." James narrowed his eyes before taking a deep breath ignoring the mutter 'She's not my mother.' Comment to calm his self. "We just wanted to talk to you in person."

"So you kidnapped me?" James flinched, "I can press charges and have you all thrown in Azkaban."

"We're your parents Harry." Lily took another step forward and wanted to cry as her sons hate filled sight turned to her.

"My parents are dead." He hissed out, "I don't know any of you; you're all nothing but traitors and a bunch of ass holes."

"Now Pronglet…" Sirius spoke up but he was interrupted.

"Don't **ever** call me that again." Harry could feel his magic begin to bubble up and the tips of his fingers began to tingle.

"Just hear us out Harry." James begged.

"Hear your lies? I think not." Harry scoffed and crossed his arm and curling his fingers into a fist. To think he held a high level of respect from the wizard whose wand had yet to be lowered. "You all are nothing to me; I want **nothing** to do with any of you. As far as I'm concerned you all could rot in hell."'

"Come on Harry you don't mean that." Sirius spoke.

"I swear on my magic, my very soul that I want nothing to do with any of you. Why would I want to associate myself with you all?" Jaw clenching he bit his tongue, there was so much he wanted to scream out but he was afraid that if he did he wouldn't be able to hold himself back.

"Listen to your parents Harry." Remus tightened his grip to his wand, "We all care for you very much."

Harry let out a laugh, "You care? Really? Well that makes me feel loads better; in fact let's all have a group hug."

"It's better us than the Dark Lord!" Remus shouted which stilled the whole room. Harry looked at the man strangely as Remus reached into his robes with his free hand and pulled out a dark envelope and Harry felt his heart quicken and eyes widen just a fraction. "Why are you interacting with the Dark Lord Harry?"

All the eyes swiveled to Harry's direction, horror and denial clear. Their voices mingled as one but Harry didn't care, he couldn't have cared less. His attention was on that single letter he had yet to open and planned on opening only he had napped instead. "What I do with my life is none of your concern."

Sirius was the one who stormed over and grabbed Harry by his arm, grip tight, and forced him against the wall. His eyes flashing with something dangerous, "You swore under Veritaserum, what the hell is wrong with you?"

Harry felt his heart jump into his throat and his breathing came out hard and fast through his nose. His ear felt clogged with cotton and his mind had a sharp jabbing pain, _'Say it Potter…'_ "Fuck off!" Harry bared his teeth and he was caught by surprise as Sirius reared back and back handed him. If it weren't for the man's hold Harry was sure he would have fallen but as it was his free hand settled over the pulse of pain that was his face. His eyes watered but Harry refused to let anything fall. He was pushed against the wall and the man whom he had once worshipped screamed in his face but Harry felt himself falling back.

It was something he hadn't done in quite a while but he just couldn't take this anymore, he didn't want to be here. There was a surge of something and he pushed at Sirius, his magic coming to him and rushing into the man who tripped over the sofa and toppled over. A spell was sent at him but Harry moved out of its way and with a hard swing of his arm Remus was forced back and wand slipping from his hold.

There was a sudden silence that filled the room and Lily looked on horrified as her husband ran forward to pick up Sirius who hadn't twitched since he landed on the ground. "I tried being nice you know." Harry's tone was flat, "Is it too much to ask to be left alone?" Harry summoned the envelope to him and stared at it.

James shook Sirius but the wizard wasn't waking. "What did you do to him?"

Harry's thumb ran over the seal as he had done countless times. "He's stunned."

"The reversal spell doesn't work!" James said in a panic.

Harry dug his thumbnail beneath the seal and peeled it back, "He'll wake in a couple hours." The parchment was thicker than normal and had a rough texture. As he unfolded it he noticed the edges were threaded with something silky and silvery.

"Remus!" Lily ran to her friend who remained slumped and absolutely still, eyes wide and empty. Grabbing his face in hers she used what little skill she had to peer inside but couldn't see anything but darkness. "Harry… what have you done?"

"Dobby!" Harry called out as his eyes wandered over the looped words of the page.

James stood wand in hand, "The house has been warded." Pointing it in the direction of his only child he spared a glance at his wife and other friend. "You can't possibly be my son. Harry would never have attacked his godparents."

Harry folded the letter and returned it back into the envelope, "You're right." Slipping the envelope into his pocket he faced James. "I'm not your son. I could never call you father or even acknowledge you after what you've done." Harry glanced at Lily whose own wand was in hand but pointed to the ground, "What parent sacrifices their child on the whim of a man as crazy as Dumbledore?"

"You have to understand Harry, those were dangerous times. It was war." Lily wanted to explain but Harry hissed at her.

"War?" Harry glanced between the two and laughed. "You haven't seen war; the great Lord Voldemort will show you the true meaning of war." The Potter's reared back in disbelief, "He's quite enchanting don't you think?" Harry moved around the couch and stood before them, an odd tilt to his lips and a swirl of something dark in his eyes.

"Harry you can't, this isn't…" Lily tripped over her words.

"We checked, you don't have the Dark Mark!" James pulled his wife behind him.

"He wouldn't dare." Harry smirked, "I'm not some random wizard off the street but a boon. Who would go against me, the Boy-Who-Lived?"

"No." Shaking his head James didn't believe what was being said.

"Yesss." He hissed taking delight as the two stepped back as he moved forward. "A side must be chosen and I would rather damn myself then **ever** associate with the likes of you."

"Harry please…" Lily begged, pleaded.

"You're good at it you know. I wonder how you would sound under the Cruciatus Curse." Tilting his head just slightly to the side as Lily gasped, "You beg so prettily. My Lord would have fun with you." A curse flew at him, dodging out of the way Harry laughed, "Is that all you got Potter?"

James scowled and let out another curse and then another but had to pause as Harry took refuge behind Remus. "Get away from him!"

Harry wound his arms around the werewolf's waist, chin on the man's shoulder. "Tell me Potter, how does it feel to know you're the cause of me defecting to the other side?"

"You make your own choices." James tried to find a way to get around his friend but there was no give.

"Exactly, you chose to be a sheep and in doing so you sacrificed your only child because of a false prophecy."

"The prophecy was true." Lily defended, "Dumbledore would never…"

"Never Lie?" Harry interrupted. "You're nothing but puppets on a string." Taking the werewolf's arms in hand he moved them to mimic a puppeteer's movement. "He kills his lover and you lot flock to him and his word is gold. Shit smelling like roses and daisies." Harry dropped the man's arms. "At least with the Dark Lord I know where I stand but Dumbledore is much worse than Voldemort. He doesn't concoct ways to snatch two Order Members, Polyjuice them, and use the Imperious Curse to play cat and mouse on a Halloween night." The Potters stared wide eyed, their breadths caught in their chests. "Dumbledore on the other hand can twinkle an eye and his servants would gladly sacrifice their own child to be killed." Harry smirked, "All Dark Lords have back up plans. Voldemort has seven while Dumbledore had Longbottom."

"Sacrifices had to be made Harry." James repeated as he had done countless times over the years.

"For the greater good." Harry finished. "The greater good should have been you behaving like a parent and not part of some conspiracy. What would the world think of you if they were to know just how far you fell away from the grace of light you hold yourself to? For my sake I can forgive but I can never forget." Harry brushed some lint off the werewolves robes, "You shouldn't have brought me here you know, now I know where you live and I have no doubt Voldemort should be arriving here soon."

"This place is under the Fidelius, no one can find us, not even that house elf of yours."

"Oh James," Harry heaved a sigh, "When will you learn. You can't escape your fate when it concerns my Lord. Whoever it was you sacrificed wasn't meant to die that night but you. You and your wife are living on borrowed time, time that is shrinking as we speak. Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock." Harry let out a laugh that was sounded more deranged than humorous. Using the body of his former professor Harry swayed his hips and the werewolf followed along in a mock sort of dance, "Tick tock itty bitty Potter, tick tock goes the clock of your time."

Wide eyed James kept his wand firmly on his… his… son? "You're mad!"

"Madder than the Hatter." Muffling a giggle on the fabric of Remus's robe Harry called out, "Voldemort oh Voldemort where art thou?"

"James!" Lily cried out as she took shuffling steps back, "I don't like this, we should leave."

"The fun isn't over dear sweet Lily, lollypop Lily of curds and whey." Harry hissed at the one and she paled, "The fun has but barely begun, My Master should be here soon. The games we could play – the fun as your body convulses and the screams of music, such lovely games we shall play."

"Let's go James!" not able to handle the sight before her she used her wand to levitate Sirius and head to the hearth. "We have to go now!"

"I'm the Secret Keeper Lily; there's no way for the Dark Lord to storm in."

Harry lifted Remus's arm and shook it, "So says you." A limp hand pointed to the man, "My Lord has Mastered many arts and you forget that I gave myself to him willingly, blood and body; where I am he knows, a trick that only those knowing the Dark Arts could ever possibly understand." Harry took a step forward and Remus did so as well, another and another, the Potter's moving further back. "He shouldn't be long; I can feel him you know. The scar pulses the closer he is and he whispers sweet nothings into my mind…" Harry trailed off as he closed his eyes and took on a dreamy expression.

Lily grabbed the pot of floo powder on the mantle and threw a handful into the hearth, "James!" she called out as she sent Sirius through first then stepped atop the smoky ash. "Let's go."

"We can't leave Remus."

"Don't you want to play?" Harry's eyes snapped open and they were a familiar shade of red. "Letsss play."

James paled and taking a chance he lunged forward grabbing Remus by the front of the mans robes and dragging the werewolf away. Harry watched on as the wand was pointed to him and the flare of the hearth as Lily vanished from sight. The wand remained on him and Harry merely stared seemingly amused. James forced Remus into the hearth and with some floo powder the werewolf was whisked away. Cautiously he himself stepped inside the hearth and the two Potter's stared. "You've changed."

"For the better," Harry answered and then smirked as his eyes lit with amusement. "Does Lily know of your bastard child?" James gasped, "Does she know that you have not one but two mistresses on the side?"

"How did you…"

"My Master gifted me with the truth." Harry smirked. "Tick tock Potter, he's coming ever closer, soon you won't escape and we'll have much…"

The curse was silent and zoomed out of the wand faster than Harry could blink. It hit him in the chest and he flew back landing in a heap. James watched coldly, as the hope he held onto was nothing but a bitter memory. The body of his son remained still and he could see blood begin to pool. With a sharp jab a ball of fire hit the couch and it quickly ignited, from there the stray sparks landed on the carpet. Another jab and the bookshelves caught fire followed by the other chair and then the curtains lit. From where he stood he watched as the fire crept along the walls to the ceiling. Turning over the pot of floo powder James was blinded by flames of green and his world spun as he was whisked away.

OoOPUROoO

A distance away, well hidden by wards both ancient and new Voldemort let out a bellow of laughter. His servants jumped startled never hearing such a sound. Voldemort fell into his chair and his breathing became strained as he couldn't stop himself, "Potter…" he managed to get out, "You fool."

OoOPUROoO

Dobby let out a pained gasp as he grabbed at his chest, "Master Harry Sir." The house elf looked out into a random direction his eyes unseeing as his elf magic fought with a hidden barrier to work and get to where it needed to go. "Master Harry Sir."

With a pop, Dobby was gone.

.To Be Continued.

Posted YG - 5.11.10 / FF - 9.15.10

* * *

**A/N: **I recieved an interesting PM on FF . Net that it's 'difficult to follow my storyline'. So I reread what I had written with a detatched spirit and found that, yes, it is a little erratic. I have a habit of forgetting that what I know the reader doesn't so I added bolded bits to help. If that's not enough please Review and tell me, I'll be glad to answer questions and post them the next chapter. The first chapters will be edited as well so don't love them too much, this story is veering in a direction I hadn't expected. There's no pairing, just so you know. Thanks to **moondancer725** for the review.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: **Potter's Unfortunate Return**

Summary: Dead people just didn't appear on your doorstep with smiles and hopeful eyes… until now that is.

* * *

Previous Chapter (part 5):

_A distance away, well hidden by wards both ancient and new Voldemort let out a bellow of laughter. His servants jumped startled never hearing such a sound. Voldemort fell into his chair and his breathing became strained as he couldn't stop himself, "Potter…" he managed to get out, "You fool." _

_OoOPUROoO _

_Dobby let out a pained gasp as he grabbed at his chest, "Master Harry Sir." The house elf looked out into a random direction his eyes unseeing as his elf magic fought with a hidden barrier to work and get to where it needed to go. "Master Harry Sir." _

_With a pop, Dobby was gone. _

* * *

**Part 6**

**-Saint Mungos, Intensive Care, Waiting Room-**

Molly sat with silent tears staining her pale face, freckles standing out more than ever, on occasion she would sniff and dab at her nose with a handkerchief. At her side was her husband who was clearly worried but stony with anger. Had it only been several hours since her son stormed through the house calling for her, yelling at the top of his lungs? The words simply haunted her: _'Harry's missing Mum!' _

She didn't want to believe it as she shushed and calmed him. Maybe her boy simply went for a walk and forgot his wand? She had done it herself countless times. The fear only hit her when her 'Point Me' spell simply had her wand going in slow circles on the palm of her hand.

Molly didn't think she could run so fast but she did, directly to the clock with the faces of her family. All the hands were in the right place but Harry's smiling still picture had yet to be tied to the boy and the home. Her stomach clenched with consuming panic as she tossed powder into the floo and called to her husband.

This couldn't be happening… not on her land… but it was.

A hand interrupted her musings carrying a cup of steaming tea, "Here you go mom." George said with a strained smile that was meant to comfort.

"Thank you dear." Holding it in both hands she stared into the murkiness of the tea and willed it to show her the answers she wasn't given. If only she had the skill to seek her answers like great-great aunt Beetlwee. "Any word?"

Arthur stood, "I'll go and see."

Watching as her husband left the small room she looked across and out a window that was charmed to show a beautiful night sky and she was once again lost within herself. Aurors had arrived soon after and a statement had been taken but with no leads as to just who would take the boy, they had left. If Harry hadn't returned within twenty-four hours then they would file a missing person report and send out a search but until then they were stuck waiting.

The family had branched out; her twins checked the property while Arthur searched the town. Molly used the floo to check with the Order members she trusted. Contacting Hogwarts was another matter; the floo to the Headmaster's office was blocked. She wouldn't put it pass the coot to kidnap her son. Her children returned shortly after Arthur arrived as well. There was nothing more they could do but sit and wait, she hated waiting.

"Molly." Arthur called from the doorway, "We can see him now." The twins made to stand but Arthur gave them a shake of his head, "Only two at a time for now."

Molly hurried over, taking her husbands hand, "Is he awake?"

"No. They have him heavily sedated."

"They never said how they found him." Passing door after door she stared straight ahead.

"They didn't." Arthur hesitated, "His House Elf bypassed the wards and appeared in the middle of a budget meeting."

It would have been just a bit funny if Molly hadn't rounded a corner and stepped into a room where Harry, her son in all but blood, laid with tubes down his throat and imbedded into his arms. "Harry!" Rushing forward she took in the layers after layers of white bandages. Her lips trembled as she caught sight of the poor boys face. There was a thick blue paste on one side that creped along the nose to a bit of the other cheek. "He was burned?"

Arthur licked his lips; a part of him wished he wasn't the one that had to tell her. "His house elf found him in a burning house."

Her eyes swiveled to him wide with tears brimming and falling, "What?"

"His robes caught fire and the Medi's had a hell of a time removing them as his skin peeled with the fabric."

A shaky hand covered her lips, "Who would do such a thing?"

"We don't know, no one can find this house, it could be very well hidden." Pushing forth, "The Medi's insist he'll be here for a number of weeks, they're not sure how much damage was sustained."

With a sniff Molly summoned a spare chair to her and sat, "We'll find out who did this and then we'll deal." With a firm nod she reached over and settled a hand over Harry's bandaged one. "He's alive, Harry's alive and that's all that matters." Molly could recall with such clarity the hearth flaring and a Medi-Witch flooing to inform them that their charge was at Saint Mungos in critical condition only she would never had suspected such a degree.

Time seemed to inch by and finally a Medi-Wizard arrived and sat with them and Molly found that her husbands simple explanation was nothing compared to the words that were spilled out. Scarring, the fire hadn't been something natural but one that was magical and meant to do more harm than good. It would take potion baths, scrapings, and a form of therapy that would stretch the skin to be relatively good as new but Harry would always carry an imperfection just to what extent wouldn't be known until later down the line.

To top it off it seemed that the fire seemed to be a cover up for something more sinister, a dark twisted curse had hit Harry in the chest. A combination of a flesh eating and blood poisoning that was like a parasite to the body. Molly and Arthur could only listen on helplessly as they were told blood donors had to be brought in continuously because the parasite had to be flushed before it ate at the major organs seeing as it had migrated from the skin to the blood.

Thankfully Harry's blood type was common and before long Fred and George were sitting in their own chairs with a single tube imbedded in their arms that stretched upwards to a clear sack that was dripping blood and connected to another tube that pushed it inside Harry's still unconscious body. On the other side a Medi-Witch was carefully chanting and moving her wand in tight circles as she forced out poison through a carefully placed cut. The tainted blood spilt into a basin held in the air by magic. It was cycle that would be repeated for days until there wasn't a hint of poison detected anywhere within the body.

Donors had arrived in groups of two, friends and family, who were given blood replenishing potions and meals with plenty of fluids to keep from feeling woozy. The Aurors had come and taken statements from everyone involved, even Dobby had kept vigil beside his Master Harry.

Harry slept, unaware of the world around him.

OoOPUROoO

**-Saint Mungos, Intensive Care, Private Room 303, Day 2-**

Numbness.

There was no pain, he felt absolutely nothing and it scared him. His eyes stared directly up and as much as he tried he couldn't move but blink. Where was he? It was a question that crossed his mind in an endless cycle of repetitiveness. Time seemed to pass achingly slow and relief came to him in a stranger's face into his line of sight. He could see the lips move but he couldn't hear a word but that was okay because that meant someone saw him, he wasn't invisible, he wasn't something forgotten… and Harry cried; he couldn't feel the tracks his tears left but his eyes watered over the world blurred.

Another unfamiliar face stared down at him and Harry watched lips move, pause, and move again before frowning. The face was gone and a moment later a slip of paper with a hastily scrawled note read, **Can you hear me? **Harry blinked furiously. The paper was removed and another one was replaced with another note, **Blink once for YES and twice for NO. **He blinked twice.

Harry wasn't quite sure what happened next but before he knew it he was sitting up and he saw oddly dressed witch's and wizard's running around and surrounding him with swishing wands and forcing awful tasting potions down his throat. When he had seen Mr. and Mrs. Weasley Harry felt such a relief, this wasn't a very weird dream, he almost cried again.

He would have loved to hear their voices again but magic was a wonderful thing, quick quote quills were provided, a different color for each and while Harry's response was limited to blinks it worked in the end.

OoOPUROoO

**-Saint Mungos, Intensive Care, Private Room 303, Day 4-**

Bertha rushed passed Medi's and bypassing the checkpoint she hurried to her client's room. She had just gotten word that not only was Harry awake but now able to hear. It had taken quite a bit of running around before someone realized that the combination of a particular potion and the goop applied to the skin caused a negative side effect of hearing loss coupled with numbing of the skin.

It had been a stressful couple of days and Bertha was running on strong coffee and pepper-up. Putting that old coot on trial wasn't coming along as swiftly as she had hoped. That codger had more connections than she thought and the mounds of paperwork she had to wade through, all the red tape she had to snip, was making her want to rip her hair out by the roots. No one said being an attorney was easy, it could be, but Bertha had always loved a challenge and accepting Harry Potter as one of her _charges_ was becoming just that.

Walking into the room she was greeted by the sight of Molly Weasley knitting and Harry reading a charmed book that hovered in the air and turned pages with a muttered word. "Why hello."

Harry blinked and gave the woman a smile, "Hey!"

"You're looking better than I thought." Summoning a chair she sat. "Hello Mrs. Weasley."

"Hello Dear, any news?"

"Nothings changed; he's still detained at least."

Harry scratched at his nose, a patch that wasn't gooped up. "I heard they'll be replacing Professor McGonagall with someone from the Ministry." She was now the new Headmistress.

The piece of gossip had the two ladies staring. "Who told you that?" Bertha asked.

With a shrug Harry answered, "You overhear things. Like how Dumbledore's supporters on the Wizengamot are protesting his imprisonment."

Molly huffed, "They can protest all they want; that man won't see the light of day. Azkaban is too good for him as it is."

Bertha completely agreed. "Well, I am here to not only see how you are doing lad but to get the truth out of you."

Harry blinked then blinked again. "What truth?"

"The truth in how you got here. You told the Healers and Aurors that you don't remember much but I don't quite believe you."

"Neither do I." Molly added as she continued with her work on what looked to be yet another sweater, "Or Arthur."

Harry could keep up his game of 'not knowing' but he couldn't find it in him to lie to two very important people in his life; especially when the truth could come out at any time. "Remus Lupin stunned me." The clinking of needles paused, "I think it would be best if you saw it in a pensive though, the walls tend to have ears."

"I'll be sure to bring one on my next visit. So, onto something much more important, you plan to work with the Weasley twins?"

"How did you…"

"They sent me a contract by way of a pelican. It was an interesting read, official, and I would personally like to see you doing something other than mope around."

Harry grumbled, "I don't mope."

OoOPUROoO

**-Saint Mungos, Intensive Care, Private Room 303, Day 13-**

Magic could only do so much; the body had to heal itself. Of course magic could help push it along. "Alright Mr. Potter bite down." Harry wished he was allowed to sleep but the mix of potions in his system was already a heady dose of toxins and to add a sleeping serum would be considered murder. A rubber mouth guard had been provided for him to bite down on and keep his screaming at a low.

The ointment lathered on him was supposed to dull the pain but as two witches carefully peeled away the hardened blue paste tearing away at the dead skin from below, the ointment wasn't doing too good of a job. The cool air of the room had his eyes watering as it caressed a layer of raw skin, an ugly shade of pink that had his fingers curled into the pristine white sheets.

It hurt, hurt so damn much.

OoOPUROoO

**-Saint Mungos, Intensive Care, Day 30-**

When Harry was young he could recall the scorching summers of watching his cousin splash in a kiddy pool he wasn't allowed to go near. The want and jealousy made him cry as he weeded the gardens or tended to the house. It hadn't been fair but as the years progressed the memories of his youth had been pushed back in his mind and hidden. He didn't like to think back to those times but as he was wheeled into a room that had floor length windows and potted plants to give the place a _homey_ feel Harry was forced to recall those dreadful memories.

For right before him was a muggle kiddy pool. Granted it didn't have the painted fishes or the miniature slide but the resemblance to the one in his memories were uncanny. The shade of blue was correct, the size was a mite smaller, but the churning water was an odd shade of purple. By now he had grown used to his nakedness, eyes had swept over his privates enough times that he had no choice but to get _comfortable_. These people were professional adults who've seen enough naked bodies his shouldn't matter.

Disrobed, his body was hovered from the chair to inside the kiddy pool that stretched to accommodate his size and he was forced to sit up without the back support. A bubblehead charm had been applied and Harry was gently submerged into the water that was deeper than it looked. Magic was quite odd. His sight was blurred by the churning water and the temperature was warm that within minutes he was lulled into a natural healing rest.

OoOPUROoO

**-Saint Mungos, Private Room 212A, Day 49-**

His breadth hitched and Dobby was there to wipe the tears that weren't acknowledged by anyone. Magic could heal so much by itself and Harry's own core had a tendency during his stay to fluctuate. It was a fascination to the Healer's who marveled how his progress in healing had sped considering he should still be in bandages instead of sitting up on his own as he was and having his newly grown skin _stretched_. Harry watched as the large dark hands massaged at his calf, an act that should have been enjoyable (who wouldn't enjoy a massage?) but the freshly grown skin just days old needed time to gain the elasticity that normal skin had.

Gritting his teeth Harry looked away as more hot oil was poured and this time the hand moved upward towards his thighs and he knew from there those hands would grope his hips and up to his abdomen then shoulder, back, and arm. The fire that James had started because Harry was positive it was that asshole who done it ate through the woven spells in his clothes. It had cost an extra galleon for every cloak, shirt, pant, he purchased through Madame Malkin's in Diagon Alley. At the time he had wondered why he would need such protection but as it stood Harry was sure he would make it mandatory for every stitch of clothing he purchased, muggle or wizarding.

"Almost done Mr. Potter." The wizard's deep voice reminded him that no, he wasn't done. With every massage followed a nasty selection of potions he was sure was meant to torment him and not heal.

OoOPUROoO

**-Saint Mungos, Private Room 212A, Day 57-**

Sitting cross legged Harry stared at the paper. The Headline's read:

**_Albus Dumbledore Found GUILTY_**

He should have felt elated… only he felt slightly depressed. Because of the wizard's age and accomplishments Dumbledore didn't go to Azkaban which was alright with Harry, he guessed. The man did have all his titles stripped, awards taken away, and exiled from the country with his magic bound. Turning the page he smiled as he caught sight of the Weasley twin's page advertisement that was a jumble of stuff just beckoning you to shop.

Turning page after page Harry caught random articles but none concerning the Dark Lord. The megalomaniac seemed to be laying low, that, or the ministry was hushing mass killings or assassinations. "Harry? Shouldn't you be resting?"

Sparing his friend, attorney, a look Harry replied, "I've done nothing but relax. Besides, reading a paper isn't very strenuous."

"Maybe not physically…" she left the rest unsaid and smiled as he glared at her. Closing the door behind her she placed a simple locking and sticking charm on the door before finding a seat. "I brought you something." From her oversized bag she pulled out a small basket, "Molly sends her love."

"Food!" Harry excitedly tore into the basket forgetting his manners as he shoved a sandwich in his mouth, a sandwich with condiments that just sang along his palette.

OoOPUROoO

**-Saint Mungos, Private Room 212A, Day 62-**

A random orderly had arrived with a blooming glass vase of flowers. It was an array of dark oranges and plum colored leaves with angry red centers that carried a sweet scent. Harry merely stared at it as he ate another bland meal for an early lunch. Swallowing his watery mashed potatoes Harry set down his fork and slid off the bed. The vase was round and short, the color was that of a dark gold which surprisingly contrasted nicely with the other colors of the bouquet.

Leaning in Harry smiled as he took a closer sniff, it smelt wonderful but he was confused. There was no note; no card, no nothing acknowledging who it came from and Harry wondered why someone would bring him flowers? He never received flowers, chocolate yes, cards yes, but flowers? No. "Lovely aren't they." Eyes widening Harry slowly straightened his spine and turned to face the last person he ever expected to see, "The Dark Lord sends his wishes."

"Malfoy… what, what are you doing here?" shocked, Harry couldn't quite come up with a quip. Standing there in plain drawstrings (standard issue) and no shirt, he felt oddly naked.

Lucius's eyes raked over the odd span of discolored skin with a critical eye, "You've healed quicker than we were told."

Harry blinked, "Told?" hands on his hips Harry glared, "What do you mean told?

Stepping further into the room Lucius warded the door against eavesdroppers before leaning against it. "The Dark Lord wasn't amused when we received word of your _condition_." It was said with a curl of the wizards lips, "His worry is concerning."

"He's only _worrying_ because he wants me on his side." Harry glared as Lucius smirked that condescending smirk that made him want to punch it. "I cut the strings from Dumbledore I'll be damned if I'm shackled with another. Tell Voldemort (Lucius twitched) thanks but no thanks, I can handle myself just fine."

"Yes Potter, you've _handled_ yourself just fine? Say the word and the Dark Lord would have the one's who did this to you on their knees before you."

As tempting as that sounded Harry was fully aware his usefulness and existence would be temporary, besides Aunt Molly would box his ears. "Look, Malfoy, I appreciate the flowers, I appreciate his concern, and I'm going to ignore the fact Voldemort (another twitch) invaded my privacy, but tell him no is no. I'm neutral, as a Slytherin you should know that's a perfectly good side. Whichever way the war turns I'll still be alive at the end, hopefully."

"There is no _Neutral Side_. In the end you must choose, Voldemort or the Ministry."

"Neither." Harry gave a shake to his head. "I don't want any side in this pathetic war. Honestly if I wanted to I can move myself as far away from here as humanly possible. It wouldn't be hard to cash in my vault and disappear into the muggle world but I have family here, so neutral I'll stay."

Lucius's gaze was piercing, "And if this family of yours was to meet a… unfortunate outcome? What then, who would you choose?"

Jaw clenching Harry's fingers clenched into a fist, "Revenge wouldn't be considered taking sides. Don't underestimate me Malfoy, tell your Master I don't have the knowledge he has in the Dark Arts but that doesn't make me any less dangerous. Same goes for the Ministry, I won't hold back."

"Interesting, you puff up like my peacock."

Righteous anger deflating Harry stared, and then covered his mouth as he let out a snort of laughter, "You own a peacock?"

"Several among others, I collect only the most beautiful." Lucius admitted softly. "Enjoy your flowers Potter; the Dark Lord will be most displeased."

"I'm sure he'll be devastated." Harry replied sarcastically.

Lucius quickly dismantled the ward and was ready to walk out when he paused and spared the teen wizard a look, it was softer and a foreign sort of pity Harry wasn't accustomed to. "I wonder how a father could send such an interesting curse at their own flesh and blood," startled Harry could only stare as Malfoy continued, "from a Pureblood no less. We are all taught from birth just how precious a child is. My allegiance to the Dark Lord and all that entails doesn't keep me from adoring my son, not even you deserve such a thing Potter."

The door closed with a soft click and Harry found himself sitting on the edge of the bed for a long moment before he got up suddenly, grabbed the beautiful vase of flowers and flung it against a wall. The loud smash had alerted the staff but Harry could do nothing but watch as water dripped to the floor and refuse to cry. He refused to do such a thing… as if he cared because he didn't.

He didn't.

OoOPUROoO

**-Saint Mungos, Private Room 212A, Day 69-**

"Well Mr. Potter is seems you're in very good health, your new skin settled itself and after this much time there's no chance of rejection."

"Can I leave?"

The Medi-Wizard gave him an understanding smile, "Your guardians are in the process of discharging you now."

Harry pumped a fist in the air and let out a shout, "Thank you! Thank you so much, this place was driving me mad."

"I assure you Mr. Potter your presence will be missed, from my understanding you'll be starting work with those Weasley Twins who own that joke shop in Diagon Alley correct?"

"Yes." Harry was off the bed and running around throwing his things in a bag that sucked everything up with a slurp sound.

"Then I would suggest you limit your lifting and if you get tired sit. You're body has been out of commission for so long you would hate to return here."

"I'll be sure to take it easy, so when can I really leave." Everything shoved in with little care Harry stood with a pair of hastily put on sneakers (no socks) and muggle clothes that seemed to dwarf him.

"Once your guardians come to retrieve you." As the Medi-Wizard continued to explain to his impatient patient how to reapply creams and oils, a spiel Harry had heard many times over, the Medi-Wizard bid his farewells and closed the door behind him. Walking down the long corridor occasionally glancing into rooms he passed Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. They gave him a nod and he stopped them to repeat certain instructions ending with, "He may feel good as new but I would suggest him visiting a Mind Healer."

Arthur shared a glance with his wife, "We considered asking him but Harry's not one to open up to anyone. It took him long enough with us and even then I don't believe he trusts us implacably."

The older Medi-Wizard hesitated for a moment before glancing around sure that they were relatively alone. "Off the record Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, I've spent a better part of two months caring for your charge and in those two months he's been heavily sedated at times. With that many potions in his system they can change you, it can leave you delusional and what you're thinking tends to spill out your mouth."

Hand to her mouth Molly asked, "What has he said?"

"We're all oath bound from revealing any secrets or ramblings **unless** what is said falls within certain guidelines and I can assure you there has been cause to call the Aurors but unfortunately Harry has been emancipated and is legally an adult. It would be his choice whether to press any sort of charges towards his muggle relatives."

Arthur sucked in a breadth, "Charges? We always suspected but…" he couldn't finish it, there was no excuse. Avoiding the look his wife sent him Arthur could only put so much of the blame on Dumbledore's shoulder. How could he a father of seven just sit back and allow a suspicion as abuse slide over his shoulders? To be blinded for so many years by that man made him feel sick and angry, an odd mixture of emotions that must have showed on his face because the Medi-Wizard reached over and settled a hand on his shoulder.

"What's done is done, Mr. Potter is strong and I have no doubt he will come out of this a better man. Which is why I'll recommend him to a Mind Healer, it may or may not take but if I bring in someone trusted and neutral hopefully he'll open up."

Molly gave a nod, "It would be worth a try."

"Well then, Mr. Potter is waiting none too patiently. I'll be sure to schedule a floo meeting for mid afternoon tomorrow." And with that the Medi-Wizard took his leave.

"Oh Arthur, do you think this is best?"

"I hope so." Taking his wife's hand they made their way to their charges room, "Merlin I hope so."

Harry paced restlessly, it seemed like it had been forever since he last saw the outside world. He missed the shine of a real sun on his face, not that the light coming from the enchanted windows weren't great; he just knew it wasn't real. There was no warmth, no chirping of birds, no rustle of leaves as the wind caressed his face…

"Are you ready son?"

Arthur interrupted his musings and Harry was more than ready. Taking one last look around making sure he had it all Harry said, "Ready."

.To Be Continued.

Posted YG – 9.3.10 , FF - 11.29.11


	7. Chapter 7 & AN

Title: **Potter's Unfortunate Return**

Summary: Dead people just didn't appear on your doorstep with smiles and hopeful eyes… until now that is.

A/N: An important Authors note is bellow. Read plz.

* * *

Previous Chapter (part 6):

_Harry paced restlessly, it seemed like it had been forever since he last saw the outside world. He missed the shine of a real sun on his face, not that the light coming from the enchanted windows weren't great; he just knew it wasn't real. There was no warmth, no chirping of birds, no rustle of leaves as the wind caressed his face…_

_"Are you ready son?"_

_Arthur interrupted his musings and Harry was more than ready. Taking one last look around making sure he had it all Harry said, "Ready."_

* * *

**Part 7**

Fred poked at the discolored skin and whistled, "That's a wicked looking scar."

Harry flinched away, it tickled. "It's not so bad, Hermione told me about how the muggles go about it so it's better than that."

George who was behind him ran a finger along a raised seem where new skin met old, "It doesn't hurt?"

"Nah." Harry stepped away and slipped on his shirt, "Aunt Molly swears I'll rip myself in two if I wash a dish."

"She's an odd duck." George gave a shrug.

Fred made his way around the kitchen island where with a flourish he produced a feather quill and a leather binder that was on top of the bread box, "For your eyes alone monsieur."

"Your attorney has a very… convincing personality." George mumbled behind his tea cup.

"A right snake." With a smile Fred pushed over the binder, "She made a point and since you are our silent investor we all came to a mutual decision you should know where the company stands."

"So we need your signature." George finished.

Harry looked between the two and hesitantly took the quill and opened the binder. There were pages upon pages of neatly scribbled words, paragraphed, numbered, highlighted, even graphs, and charts… he didn't know what to do. "Not that I don't appreciate it but I think I will leave the good stuff to you guys." Biting his lip Harry glanced between the two, "If that's alright."

The twins shared a look that seemed more of a silent conversation and in the end it was George who spoke up, quite serious. "Harry, your attorney was right."

"You should know what's going on with the business it's only fair." Fred added.

"Alright, then tell me." Harry closed the binder and gave the brothers his undivided attention. "I would rather hear it from you two than some words I won't understand."

"You need to read it Harry; we'll need your signature on a few things." George spoke.

"You have it then but I'm not reading that." Nodding his head towards the binder Harry never wanted to touch the thing again. "This is your business your dream your everything. I handed you a bag of galleons I wanted nothing to do with, as far as I'm concerned I'm no part of it." Harry admitted truthfully. "That being said Bertha told me to stop being noble and to learn how to invest with you two. Apparently the Potter name owns some shares and they refuse to deal with James and the Goblins have been bugging Bertha for me to get moving." Harry gave a shrug.

"Speaking of James… care to tell us who was the one who put you in the hospital?"

The happy mood Harry had found himself in plummeted and he gave the twin, Fred, a dead stare.

George picked up, "Last we heard they're living with Sirius at Grimmuald Place . They were booted from their properties by the Goblins." Harry looked away, "They were left with nothing but their wands and whatever was in their pockets."

Fred finished softly, "Both Lupin and Black were at Saint Mungo's for a while, especially Black. He needed a mind healer."

Harry took a slow deep breath before he stood, "I think I'll be going now. I'm having Bertha draw up a listing of places for me to live…"

"Harry!" George was on his feet and took the teen's wrist, "Please, you can't – we're not…"

"We're here for you, to talk to." Fred kept himself firmly seated and his gaze unwavering, "We tried to talk to Dobby but he was mum."

Harry narrowed his eyes, "What did you do?" glancing between the two he snatched his hand away, "Where did you hear about this anyways?" His heart thumped loudly in his chest… what had the twins done?

"We might have, sort of…" Fred said.

"Slipped into Black and Lupin's private rooms…" George said.

"Doused them with Veritaserum…"

"And now plan on destroying them…"

"Along with the Potter's."

It was with building horror that had him bouncing between the two, eyes practically wide and breadth coming out in gasps. They knew, the fuckers knew! "I hate you."

"Aw come on Harry." George gave his trademark lopsided grin, "You have to love us we're practically family."

"Family I want to strangle! Why the hell would you do that? You could have been caught and thrown into Azkaban."

Fred clucked his tongue, "Not to brag but my Obliviation work is top notch." Harry glared, "Alright so we didn't have Veritaserum but we did have luck on our side."

"Yea, both of them were drugged but I have to admit that was a wicked curse you sent at Black." George grinned, "Kept mumbling about Azkaban."

"You two are menaces to society." Harry couldn't really stay too mad at the twins. "I created the spell, there, happy?"

"Ooh, you've been holding out on us little brother." Fred leaned in, more than intrigued.

Harry rolled his eyes, "When you have a crazed wizard in your mind you learn a few things."

Fred winced, "A little too Dark don't you think."

"Be careful Harry, don't want you crossing over." George wagged his finger, scolding.

"Being Dark doesn't mean I'm an evil bastard, just a plain bastard. Personally they all deserve much more than a trek into hell but instead I settled on some psychological torture."

George snorted, "I'm sensing more than a dabble into evilness."

"We overheard a few healers speaking and that curse you used made him relive the hours he had spent in Azkaban but tenfold."

Harry scowled, "Bastard deserved every minute of it." The memory of being backhanded was something he had tried to suppress but it still pissed him off that the man he had looked up to, mourned, would strike him. Not even Vernon his muggle hating uncle ever laid a hand on him in such a way, maybe a quick smack to the back of the head or even gripping his wrist to toss him in the cupboard was the worst he ever faced. Involuntarily his hand reached up and he caressed where Black had struck, a move the twins noticed and glanced at one another but remained mum. "How much do you know?"

"How about you sit back down, have a cuppa, and we'll order something."

In the end Harry found himself sitting on the couch with a twin on each side as they munched on some really good food from a shop a few stores away. The atmosphere wasn't tense though Harry knew the small talk would soon change to something else, something sinister maybe.

It wasn't that he didn't trust the twins; he trusted them as much as he could but he also knew just how vindictive the two could be. The world thought he was dark but Harry was sure if the Twins wanted to they could be just as vicious as any Dark Master and maybe as vindictive as Voldemort himself… but that was a thought Harry swore to keep to himself.

"So…" George's spoon scrapped the bottom of his bowl. "How about you just show us what happened like you did with mom and dad?"

Harry hesitated, that was unexpected. "How did you know about that?"

Fred spoke up, "We had flood to the burrow and found that the kitchen had a privacy ward, we couldn't get far."

"Of course being who we are we always carry Extendable Ears…"

Harry gave a shake to his head, "You guys…"

George picked up where he left off as his twin left to retrieve a spare pensieve, "They managed to wiggle part way in but we weren't able to listen to everything, it was almost like a static on the wireless but what we did hear has us worried."

"Got it!" Fred shouted from another room and was quick to rush back over with a bounce in his step. Setting the odd bowl down he gave Harry an evil sort of grin and rubbed his hands together, "Now we shall see."

Rolling his eyes Harry uncrossed his legs and summoned his wand to himself, "Should I give you the abbreviated version or not." His wand tip tapped his lip a look of mischief in his eyes; both the twins whined and Harry took pity. It wasn't hard getting the memory out from his head, to his wand, and into the penseive. "Just to warn you now, don't do anything that'll get you sent to Azkaban."

For a moment both twins seemed to sober up and both gave a nod before they were nose deep. Harry took the moment to sit back and wait. It was best to just give in, if he had denied them a glance he was sure they would raise hell until he did. At the very least the twins could give him some creative pay back material – not that Harry couldn't handle that on his own – the Goblins had already banished the Potter's from that little cottage. As spiteful as he felt Harry debated whether it would be worse for them to rent the cottage they called home or demolish it?

Lost in his thoughts Harry wasn't prepared to find himself being nearly strangled by two pairs of arms or the breathy promises for retribution. If he got a little misty eyed it was simply a speck of dust… yea, that's it, dust.

.

Lucius strolled into the Dark Lord's chamber, he found the wizard deep in thought gazing into the fire. Striding forward he knelt beside the Dark Lord's chair, head bowed. "My Lord."

A moment passed before The Dark Lord spoke, "I believe it's time for these games to end don't you think Lucius?"

"My Lord?" Lucius glanced up, confused.

"The years have come and gone, what do I have to show for it? We're still hidden in the shadows; I think it's about time the world knows just who is the Dark Lord Voldemort."

Lucius glanced up; he could feel his own excitement building. "The Minister I can take care of if you so will it My Lord."

"Soon, very soon… I have an important task for you Lucius, two in fact." Voldemort's piercing gaze met that of Lucius, "Bring me those who have mastered the art of the Imperious, we'll need their skill to control those within the Ministry walls. Secondly I believe it's time Potter makes his choice."

Lucius hesitated, "My Lord, the boy has refused…"

Voldemort interrupted with a hiss and an angry flare of magic as the tall wizard stood. "I know that! His neutrality while amusing has gone on long enough, I had hoped the Potter's betrayal would push him towards me but that boy is stubborn." The Dark Lord began to pace, "Potter made a mistake Lucius and I'll call him on it."

"Mistake my Lord?"

Voldemort paused, an odd smirk playing on his lipless mouth. "Loopholes Lucius. Loopholes."

OoOoOoO

So this is as far as I got, have, and inspired to read. I'm not sure where to go from here :/

My Slasher side wants to come out and spin this into the following: HP/Lucius, HP/Fred/George, or Harry/Voldemort. Can anyone say yum?

**BUT**

I do have faithful fans who are enjoying the Gen considering they don't read Slash and I can't find it in me to write Het, at all.

I really don't want to say this is the end because I promised I would finish this but I'm stumped. If anyone has any ideas to throw around I would appreciate it, a plot bunny to jump start some inspiration would be a godsend.

With lots of love to the minions,

Mirky

.To Be Continued. (Hopefully.)

Posted YG – 11.29.11 , FF - 11.29.11


End file.
